Diary's Are a Girls Worst Enemy
by MoonlightFox143
Summary: Riley's coming back for her second year at Hogwarts. Pranks will ensue, new friends will be made, adventure's will be found and who's that pretty boy that thinks he's a teacher? Will Riley make it through this year unscathed? Only one way to find out. AU Book 2 of Riley Langley and Her Seven Year Adventure Series
1. Chapter 1 Rescue Mission 101

_**A/N: Hello All! Welcome to book two of Riley's adventures. Sorry it took so long to get up, but these past couple of weeks I've been really busy. Anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited on my last story. You guys are amazing and I really hope you enjoy this book; I've quite a bit planned. I'm already half way through chapter two so that should be up sooner rather then later. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Everything you recognize probably belongs to J.K. Rowling. But Riley is all mine. **

Riley Langley and Her Seven Year Adventure: Book Two

_Diary's are a Girls Worst Enemy_

Chapter One; Rescue Mission 101

_Chocolate plus microwave equals messy._ Riley thought as she pulled out another failed attempt at making hot chocolate with a melted candy bar. She just couldn't figure out how Hermione's mom did it. _Maybe I'm just putting it in too long… _Riley shook her head; if she didn't know better she would say Mrs. Granger used magic. But that was impossible, Mrs. Granger was a muggle.

_Or was she?_ Riley giggled as her mind drifted into a land where Mrs. Granger was some long lost relative of Gryffindors and she was in disguise as a muggle to protect her family from ol'Voldie.

She was brought out of her little dream land by an owl swooping down, dropping a letter on her head and promptly crashing into a hanging flower pot in the window with his leg getting caught in one of the vines. He hooted mournfully.

"Hey Batman, how's it hanging?" Riley said giggling at her pun. She hurriedly helped Batman out of his predicament, when the plant started to reel him in. "Bad Ralph. How many times must I tell you? No eating Batman."

Riley shook her head with a small smile as she set Batman down on the counter with some food and water for him. She started to absentmindedly pet the traumatized owl while she opened her letter and read;

_Dear Princess,_

_It's been way too long since you last wrote to us. Where have you been?_

_You're still coming over on the 25th, right? You better; Fred is going nuts because he thinks you've been eaten by Ralph. I always said he was the insane one._

Riley could almost see George shaking his head in fake exasperation.

_You missed a great prank we pulled on Ron the other day. Well, it's hard to explain on paper but let's just say that Ron may never look at pumpkin juice the same again. I'll explain more when I see you._

_Say hi to your Aunt and Uncle for me._

_See you soon,_

_George_

_P.S. Have you heard from Harry yet? Ron hasn't and apparently neither has Hermione. We're starting to worry._

Riley sighed. She hadn't really talked to any of her friends since her weekend at the Granger's two weeks ago. Andromeda had been keeping her busy with chores and other things. Riley suspected she was trying to keep Riley's mind off of what happened at the end of the school year. I mean, after getting hit with a stunning spell by a guy who had Voldemort on the back of his head (talk about split personality) and falling down a flight of stairs, you tended to have nightmares.

Andromeda, Tonks, and Remus had all tried to get her to talk about her nightmares and fears. But each time she refused, telling herself that dwelling on the past did nothing for her future. Really, she knew she was just hiding from the guilt she felt. She had gone down into that chamber to save Harry and ended up being the one to need saving. She knew she did everything she could. She _was _only a first year.

_But it wasn't enough._ Riley thought. _Harry still got hurt. He almost died and I was just sleeping on the job. _Riley shook her head of the traitorous thoughts. She didn't like to let herself dwell on her guilt, so instead took on every chore or job Andromeda and Ted sent her way.

But George was right; she had been so busy trying to distract herself that she forgot to write to her friends. So with that thought in mind, Riley sat down at the kitchen table and started to write.

_To my beloved Knights,_

_I am terribly sorry that I have not replied in so long. My dear aunt Andromeda has been keeping me very busy with chores and making sure I completed my homework. I assure you, I have been dreadfully bored without your company. I can also assure you that to my knowledge, I have not been eaten by Ralph (though, I must say that would be an interesting way to leave this world.) and I will be at your home on the 25th, so you may be calm of mind dearest Fred._

_I am intrigued to find out what it is you could have done to make Ron so upset at seeing Pumpkin juice, and can not wait to hear this seemingly great tale._

_To your inquiry as to whether I have heard from our dear mutual friend, I have not and I am very worried as well. Please inform me if you do hear from him before I am to visit._

_I find that I have not much else to say in this letter, so I must bid you both ado._

_From your ever loving friend,_

_Princess Red._

_P.S. I know your wondering why this letter is written as it is, and the answer to your question is one to be repeated. I am DREADFULLY bored._

Riley looked over her master piece and smiled. She hadn't lied, only bent the truth a little. Andromeda _had _been making her do lots of chores and homework, and it _had_ kept her very busy. She just didn't tell them that it was by her own choice that she was so busy, because she wanted to drown out the guilt. They really didn't need to know about that.

**~{}~**

Weeks passed and Riley started to write to her friends more often. Hermione's parents had apparently thought she was a delightful young woman and wanted her to come and stay with them more often. Riley had promptly burst into a fit of giggles at reading that, because she and Hermione had spent most of the last year hating each others guts. It wasn't until the end of the year that they finally agreed to disagree on most subjects.

Riley, Fred and George had already started plans for a big welcoming prank for the first years and a few for over the holidays, though they had to wait till she went to stay at their house to work out the kinks in the plans.

The only friend Riley hadn't heard from yet was Harry. Around the end of their first year, Harry had told Riley, Ron and Hermione that the muggle family he lived with didn't like him much. Over time Riley had noticed all the little things he would mention to them about his home life, added up to be something very bad. So as the beginning of July came and went and still no one had heard from him. Riley began to plan with the boys a way to get to see Harry.

**~{}~**

"Are you ready to go yet?" Riley whispered as she tiptoed into the twins' room. It was around two in the morning and time to execute the plan to get Harry to the Burrow. Riley had been staying in a room with the youngest child and only daughter, Ginny. She had learned very quickly that the redhead slept like a rock. So Riley was able to sneak out of the room and wake the boys without an issue.

Riley, hearing only a muffled whine come from one of the lumps of blankets, rolled her eyes and grinned. Putting her many years of sneaking around to use, she tiptoed over to the bed and flopped on top of the lump. The whine turned into a grunt as Riley's elbow went into Fred's stomach.

"Oy! That hurt!"

"Shh! You'll wake your mum and you know what she's like when she finds me in here in the mornings."

Riley had only been at the Burrow for a little over a week and already she had made it onto Mrs. Weasleys bad side. The first night Riley was there, she and the twins had stayed up late planning and had fallen asleep while talking. Well, imagine Mrs. Weasleys surprise when she walked into her sons' room to find a girl she barely knew asleep on the floor between the two boys.

Then, later that same day, in an attempt to apologize, Riley had tried to make cookies. Well, one thing led to another and now Riley was forever banned from going near the cooking supplies ever again. Riley swore up and down that she really was a pretty good cook, and that the only reason it went wrong was because the twins had pranked her. But Mrs. Weasley was not in a listening mood.

Now Riley did her best to tread lightly around the Weasley matriarch and she didn't think Mrs. Weasley would appreciate her helping the boys sneak out.

Fred groaned again, but got up. Once both boys were up, Riley retreated to Ron's room to get him up also.

Half an hour later they were all set and ready to go. Together the four troublemakers put the old Ford Angela in neutral and pushed it far enough away that when they started it, the noise wouldn't reach the rest of the Weasleys. Soon they were off into the night; headed towards what they hoped would be a successful rescue mission.

**~{}~**

They had been right in believing that Harry needed saving. When they got to number four, Privet Drive, Harry's window had been barred and he had been locked in his room. With Fred and George's skill and Riley's lock picking set, they managed to get all of Harry's stuff. Just as they started to pull Harry into the car, his Uncle Vernon had come barging in and they began a game of tug-o-war. But after a well aimed kick on Harry's part, they were on their way back to the Burrow.

As they drove Harry told them about the house elf named Dobby that had kept his mail from him and warned him not to go back to Hogwarts. He said that there was a plot for horrible things to happen at Hogwarts and that it was far too dangerous for Harry Potter to go back. Of course Harry wasn't going to accept that, so in order to get Harry to agree Dobby dropped a pudding on his Uncle's boss and his wife. After that Dobby vanished and Harry not only got a warning from the Ministry of Magic about using under age magic, but he was also locked in his room and starved.

"Very fishy." Fred said after a minute of shocked silence.

"Definitely dodgy," agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip; he started banging his head against the wall."

He saw Fred and George look at each other, while Riley raised her eyebrows.

"What, you think he was lying to me?" Harry asked looking back and forth, from Fred and George in the front to Riley who was next to him in the back.

"Well," said Fred. "Put it this way — house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," said Harry, Ron and Riley together, instantly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be. It's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry.

"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at Harry. "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung — Dad reckons he was right in You- Know-Who's inner circle."

Riley was unsurprised by this. She had heard Andromeda rant about the Malfoy's for years.

"I don't know whether the Malfoy's own a house-elf…" said Harry.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich." said Riley.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," George agreed. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house…"

"Hey! That ghoul is pretty funny, though he can get really loud sometimes." Riley commented.

George shrugged. "You learn to block it out after awhile."

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway, Harry." Ron said changing the subject. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first—"

"Who's Errol?"

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes—"

"_Who?" _

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect." said Fred from the front.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer." said George, frowning. "And he _has _been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room… I mean, there are only so many times you can polish a prefect badge… You're driving too far west, Fred." he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

After that they chatted a bit about Mr. Weasley and his obsession with Muggles, until they heard George say:

"That's the main road; we'll be there in ten minutes… Just as well, it's getting light…"

The sun was just starting to break over the horizon when the old blue Ford Angela touched down a little ways from the house. Fred put the car in neutral again and turned the car off. As quickly as they dared, the five underage wizards pushed the car back into the garage.

They were just starting to make their way back to the house when Fred and George both stopped dead.

"_Ah_," Fred said fearfully.

"Oh, dear," George agreed.

Riley looked around them to see Mrs. Weasley with her hands on her hips and a look of pure fury on her face, come to a halt in front of them. Riley had never truly appreciated just how terrifying a mama bear could be when she felt her cubs had been in danger, until that moment.

**~{}~**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, fanfiction almost didn't let me post it with all the glitches going on with my account page. **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Does Mother know Best?

_**Hello! Sorry about the wait, I had some technical difficulties. Anyways there are a few things I need to say before we get to this chapter. **_

_**First: I respect Mrs. Weasleys character very much, but there are some things that Mrs. Weasley does- or doesn't do- that make me angry. All that is said is not meant as bashing but just how I feel she would react to Riley and how Riley would see Mrs. Weasley. Riley is not perfect, there for she will not always be right in her way of thinking. I apologize to anyone who may be offended by her outlook on Mrs. Weasley but it's not going to go away anytime soon. In fact it might get a little worse as the books go on before it gets better.**_

_**Second: this chapter doesn't have as much humor as many other chapters have in the past. But don't worry I have much planned for this book to make up for it. ;)**_

_**My last two little notes will be at the bottom because up here they may cause spoilers. :P **_

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I had an Oscar Myer Wiener… Wait that's not right… Oh! I wish I owned J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter but of course I don't. :(**

* * *

_Chapter Two; Does Mother Know Best?_

The next hour was torture for Riley and the boy's. Even though Riley was not one of her children, Mrs. Weasley still spent just as much time chewing Riley out as she did on the twins. As Riley was being told once again how irresponsible she was, she couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Weasley seemed to believe that this whole thing was _her_ idea. And while Riley would have loved to be able to say this plan was all hers, it wasn't.

In fact, if her memory served her right, _Ron_ was the first one to mention rescuing Harry and the rest just kind of snowballed from there. Of course Riley wasn't going to say that. For one thing she didn't like tattletales and for another, she didn't think Mrs. Weasley would care. So instead, Riley just sighed and valiantly (in her book at least) took another black spot to be put on her record with Mrs. Weasley.

At least she did until Mrs. Weasley started to dismiss Fred and Georges explanations about how Harry was treated.

Now with most people Riley would have blown up at them and made sure they knew _exactly_ what she thought. But this was not just some random person. Riley had seen how _hard_ Mrs. Weasley was on her kids, she had seen her anger and Riley was scared to push the women any further then she already had. She wasn't sure what Mrs. Weasley was capable of… and she had a feeling she _really_ didn't want to find out and she generally listened to feelings like that.

After living with Andromeda, who was a Black even if she didn't talk about it, Riley was weary of all mothers. She often wondered if her own mother was as crazy as Andy.

_How did the saying go?_ Riley thought as Mrs. Weasley turned on the twins again. _Oh. Right, don't poke the bear…_

It also didn't help that Mrs. Weasley already didn't like her and was highly likely not to believe anything Riley said. Riley also knew Harry wouldn't say anything either, as he didn't seem to realize how bad he had it. These thoughts and the horrible fact that no one who could help would believe a couple of pranksters left Riley feeling helpless and guilty.

What could she do?

**~{}~**

After the yelling was over, they were all sent into the back yard to de-gnome the garden.

Gnomes were odd little creatures with heads that looked like potatoes and short tempers. The five kids quickly made a game of the chore and before they knew it, Mr. Weasley was home and they all sat down for breakfast.

"What a night." Mr. Weasley mumbled while groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…"

Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" Fred asked eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle." Mr. Weasley yawned. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…"

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" George asked.

"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it... Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking — they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them; they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face… But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe—"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasleys eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars." said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while _really _he was enchanting it to make it _fly_."

Mr. Weasley blinked.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if — er — he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth… There's a loophole in the law, you'll find… As long as he wasn't _intending _to fly the car, the fact that the car _could _fly wouldn't —"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"

He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about —"

"_Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" _shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I — I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasleys eyes. "That — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed…"

Riley, Fred and George were having a hard time trying to muffle their laughter. Riley loved Mr. Weasley, he was so easy going and he loved chatting with her about muggle things. It was extremely easy to like the man, but even better was he did his best to help Riley out when Mrs. Weasley would go off on her.

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."

They slipped out of the kitchen and up an uneven staircase, which zigzagged up through the house, Riley trailing behind them having heard enough yelling. On the third landing, Ginny's door stood ajar. They just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at them before it closed with a snap.

"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally."

"Oh, be nice Ron." Riley reprimanded. "She just has a little crush."

Ron rolled his eyes. Riley followed them up to the next landing, where she slipped into the twins' room while Harry and Ron continued on.

Riley scanned the room for the notebook she had been using to keep track of everything they needed for the Welcome to Hogwarts prank. They had most everything they needed. Earlier in the summer Riley had mailed a few of the Hogwarts ghosts to see who would be willing to help, and only got two replies. After that she tried to get the Giant Squid to help too, but Nearly-Headless Nick said it was useless.

Fred and George had helped her look up and memorize the charms they needed. They planned to practice them on the train so they would be ready. For the most part everything was all ready to go, but they still needed to work out the kinks, like who was going to get caught. Because unfortunately, the only way the plan could work is if one of them got caught and so tonight they were drawing straws.

That evening Riley pouted as she pulled the shortest straw from the bunch.

~{}~

A few days later, the boys found out Riley had never actually been on a broom before, seeing as her first lesson went badly and she didn't go to the later lessons. So one morning they dragged her out onto a field where they played Quidditch and handed her a broom.

"Nice broom. Here you go." Riley said, purposely being oblivious.

"Get on." Fred ordered.

"No, that's okay. I'm good. I like having two feet on the ground. But you four have fun!" Riley smiled, handed the broom to Harry and started to walk away as quickly as she dared.

"It wasn't a request." George commented, watching in amusement as Fred grabbed her 'round her waist and steered her back over to the other three.

"I don't like flying. Flying is bad. Very, very bad."

"Just try it. You never know, you might be really good." Harry tried.

Riley just shook her head furiously and tried to escape Fred and now George's grasp. A short scuffle later and Riley was straddling a broom with a terrified look on her face.

"Just push off the ground, nice and easy." Harry said calmly.

"Right," Riley nodded slowly. "Well here goes… To infinity and beyond!"

Pushing off the ground, Riley realized too late that she was leaning forward _way_ too much. The end result had Riley facedown on the ground with a bloody nose and everyone else agreeing to keep her far, _far_ away from flying brooms.

**~{}~**

Besides Riley's growing dislike of Mrs. Weasley, her stay at the Burrow was really quite fun. She would act as referee in the boys' games of Quidditch, goof off with Ron and Harry, have long conversations with Mr. Weasley about the muggle world and start minor prank wars with Fred and George.

Riley had also become pretty good friends with Ginny, the poor girl was overjoyed at having another girl to talk to in the house. And Ginny really liked to talk. Riley didn't mind though, she found the girl to be fun and found they had a lot in common. Riley also thought Ginny's crush on Harry was adorable, and teased them both about it relentlessly.

On one memorable afternoon, Riley found out Ginny was really quite as scary as her mother, when Riley teased the smaller girl one too many times. After that, Ginny gained something that was not easy to get; Riley's respect.

**~{}~**

Despite all the fun Riley was having at the Burrow, it was with relief that she got her Hogwarts letter, because it meant she wouldn't be there much longer.

While she loved almost everything about the place, she just couldn't get over her guilt and anger at herself for not doing anything to help stop Harry from ever going back to the Dursleys. And even worse was the anger and injustice of knowing that even if she told someone about Harry's home life, her reputation as a joker and prankster would make sure no one believed her.

Riley growled quietly to herself as she sat in the garden, watching the gnomes swat at butterflies. People always underestimated her because of her pranks. No one seemed to realize just how much work goes into even the simplest of pranks. You had to be sneaky, clever, imaginative, inventive, _smart_ and quick on your feet. If you're missing even one of those things, you could end up getting someone hurt.

No one seemed to understand just how smart pranksters like her had to be. And watching the Weasley family's interaction made Riley realize just how badly Fred and George were underestimated.

Mrs. Weasley was the worst out of them all though. She was constantly nagging them about their grades, and yelling at them about their pranks. But if she- or any of them- even _tried_ to look closer, they would see that Fred and George were as good as geniuses in their own right. The things she had seen them inventing and planning, could make anyone seriously respect them. But none of the family seemed to see that… All they saw were Fred and George goofing off and never planning to make anything of themselves.

It was after seeing this that Riley realized that she had it lucky, having a godfather like Remus, who was a mastermind prankster himself.

_That's it! Remus! _Riley thought suddenly. _He'll believe me. He knows I'd never joke about something like this_… But as quickly as the thought came, another came to dash her hope away again. Because even if Remus believed her, who would believe him? Werewolves had very little credit in the world and she highly doubted anyone would believe him that the relatives of the Great Harry Potter would be neglectful prats.

Riley sighed again, suddenly feeling drained. She hated feeling this helpless.

**~{}~**

_**My last little note: while I agree that something should have been done about Harry's home life and as much as I would love to change it, it's just not in my characters power to do so. At least not yet. Don't lose hope, Riley's only twelve at the moment and so she may not have the courage to do anything or even know what to do. But this will not be like this forever, so please don't hate me for not doing what I'm sure many of us believe should be done.**_

_**I'd also like to reply to one of my reviewers.**_

_**CaribbeanTrinidadian: I absolutely agree with you on everything. But unfortunately Riley is only twelve, she's a prankster, and she has a fear of all mothers like Mrs. Weasley, so she can't do much about it right now. But trust me, none of this will be ignored, Riley will reach breaking point at some time and she will be giving a lot of people what for about a lot of things. As for the interhouse relations, I actually had it planned for a long time that Riley was going to get over her prejudice and start making changes in this book. The changes won't happen immediately, but it will happen. Riley's not one to stand back and let such horrible ignorance be. Her plans wont be perfect and will probably cause more trouble then needed, but her efforts won't be for not.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love to hear from you, so please leave me your thoughts on this chapter. Being a prankster tends to have its down sides and now we're seeing one of them. **_

_**Ttfn!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Bookstore FightsTrainRide Fun

_**A/N: Hello! Look! I got this up rather quick, right? Anyways, this chap has a bit more canon then I like, but I hope the humor makes up for it. Don't know when I'll get to post the next chapter, this week is going to be busy, but I'll try to get it up by Sunday… I hope… Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Oh, yes and another review reply at the bottom! And if any of you read my When Life Gives You Chocolate story, I have a poll up about who Willow will get paired up with. So don't forget to check that out. ONWARDS!...**_

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might. I wish I owned Harry Potter tonight….. Darn, I knew it was a long shot. Oh, well! I don't own anything but the Awesomely Insane Riley! :D**

_Chapter Three; Bookstore Fights and Train Ride Fun_

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"I mean, he never came out of the fire."

"Well, where could he be?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a theory…" Mr. Weasley said a lot more calmly then he looked. It was the day after they got their letters and they had used the Floo to get to Diagon Alley. Harry, being that it was his first time using it, got lost somewhere along the way. So, now the Weasleys and Riley were frantically searching for him, up and down the street.

Finally they found him, outside of Gringotts looking rather dusty but unharmed with Hagrid and Hermione. When they all caught up with Harry, Mrs. Weasley brushed him off, Mr. Weasley fixed his glasses and Hagrid explained that he found Harry in Knockturn Alley.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Riley as they all climbed the steps to Gringotts. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling."

"So he's worried." said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"

"You be careful, Arthur." said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew—"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.

"Meet you back here." Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys, Harry and Riley were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

They couldn't all fit in one cart, so Fred and George went with Riley to hers. The three joked as they took the rollercoaster like ride through the tunnels to the Langley vault.

The boy's gaped at the small fortune inside her vault, as she started to gather some into a bag.

"It's not as much as you think." Riley told them in amusement. "I only have enough to last me till about a year after I graduate… that is, if I don't waste any on things I don't need."

Back outside on the marble steps, they all met up just to separate again. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred, George and Riley had spotted their friend Lee. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink and Harry, Ron and Hermione were going for ice cream.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks." said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Riley laughed as the twins grimaced.

After catching up with Lee for a bit, the four troublemakers made their way around the shops, making sure to stop in Gambol and Japes Joke shop, to stock up on all their pranking needs.

They split off from Lee sometime later as they headed over to Flourish and Blotts. Riley's interest was immediately caught by a big sign that read:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be singing copies of his autobiography

_MAGICAL ME_

Today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

They found the rest of the Weasleys and friends in the crowd just in time to hear Hermione squeal.

"We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole book list!"

Riley just shook her head. Looking around, she noticed the crowed seemed to be mostly made up of witches around Mrs. Weasleys age. A harassed looking wizard stood at the door, saying; "Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…"

Getting all their books together was a nightmare. Even worse was when Gilderoy himself came out.

"He looks like a girl…" Riley said faintly. The man was wearing forget-me-not blue robes with a matching hat, his hair set in a way that looked even too girly for Lavender Brown, Riley's dorm mate.

The next thing they knew Lockhart had latched onto Harry and was pulling him up to the front to be photographed together. Harry looked like his worst nightmare had come true.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Lockhart said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography— which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge—" The crowd applauded again.

"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose. "That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Riley, Ron and the twins groaned. Harry, meanwhile, was being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own—"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice that Riley had no trouble recognizing as she fought her way over to them. She watched as Harry immediately straightened up and came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy and Riley couldn't be more proud.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Riley turned her Look-of-Eternal-Pain on him. Only she and the twins were allowed to tease Ginny like that.

"Oh, it's you." said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley." retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket. Riley was holding onto Fred and George, who had made their way over to them at some point and now looked rightfully pissed.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over to them. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius." said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not." Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." he said.

"Clearly." said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower."

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads. There was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; "Go Mr. Weasley!" from Riley and Mrs. Weasley shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"

The crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all;

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up—" Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book which he thrust at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl— take your book— it's the best your father can give you!" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip, he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur." said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that— no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter— bad blood, that's what it is— come on now— let's get outta here."

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children… Brawling in public… What Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought—"

"He was pleased." said Fred with disgust. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report— said it was all publicity."

It was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, Riley and all their shopping bags would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasleys face.

Riley shook her head as she waited for her turn with the Floo. At least she could say that her time with the Weasleys was never boring.

**~{ }~**

The morning of September 1st was beyond hectic. Everyone was running to and fro trying to gather and pack last minute things. Riley was exceptionally glad that she made sure to pack everything the night before. So she sat at the kitchen table, sipping orange juice and watching in amusement as everyone else ran around the house.

Harry and Ginny ran into each other a few times, Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck taking Ginny's trunk out to the car and somehow Batman got free of his cage and was tormenting Percy, who the owl seemed to really not like.

Everyone was so busy running around, that Riley was surprised to come back from rescuing Percy to see a nice sized pile of presents on the table. She had almost forgotten today was her birthday and with her track record lately, she wasn't expecting much. But behind the pile, was a large brownie with one candle in it.

Riley smiled softly at it. Despite how much she irritated Mrs. Weasley, it was nice to know the woman still cared enough to bake a brownie for her.

After opening all her gifts— which included a slightly more advanced potions book from Hermione, a pack of Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks from the Weasleys and Harry, a leather bound journal from Remus, a scarlet and gold beanie from the Tonks' and an old leather choker that was once her mum's from Mad-Eye. She gathered the gifts together and packed them all in her trunk.

When they finally got everything packed into the Ford Angela— Mr. Weasley had whispered to Harry and Riley as they helped with the trunks, "Don't tell Molly, but I put a few charms on it to make it roomier."— They finally headed off to Kings Cross station, only going back for something someone forgot a couple of times. But when they got to the platform, they barely had time for goodbyes before they were on the train and pulling out of the station.

Riley grinned; she was finally on her way back to the greatest place on earth— according to her at least.

**~{ }~**

"Neville!"

The yell came out of nowhere. Neville whipped around to see who had called him but before he could turn properly, a small body slammed into his side nearly making the boy topple over. In his great quest to find his way out of the tangle of red hair that had suddenly blinded him, Neville missed all the odd looks he was getting from the people in the compartments around him.

"H-hello, Riley." Neville said in his own special timidly surprised way.

"Hello my dearest, bestest, greatest—"

The sound of Fred clearing his throat interrupted what could have been a very long greeting.

"—Friend." Riley continued. "How I've missed you dearly."

Riley was thoroughly enjoying the deep shade of red she was making the poor, innocent boy go.

"But sadly this reunion shall be cut short. My poor, dear knights are feeling neglected."

Both Fred and George made faces at this.

"Goodbye Neville dearest!" then she planted a kiss on his cheek making him turn such a brilliant red, that Fred and George couldn't help but be impressed. And as quickly as the hurricane that was Riley came, she was gone again and poor Neville was left standing there rather shell shocked, until someone wolf whistled and he went on his way with an even redder face.

~{ }~

"Why do you do that to Neville?" George asked. The three friends were walking down the train trying to find an empty compartment.

"Do what?" Riley asked as she looked into another compartment that was filled with a bunch of giggly fifth year girls.

"Mess with him like that one moment and then encourage him and stuff the next." He laughed as Fred warned a couple of first years about the Hippogriff they had to tame when they got to the castle.

"I'm just trying to build his confidence… Plus he's just so easy to make blush." Riley added when both boys gave her a look. "Oh, look— a free one!"

They hoisted their trunks up onto the overhead racks and Riley pulled out her notebook so they could practice the spells they needed for the prank.

Riley had just flopped into a seat, exhausted, when she saw something out the window that made her blink.

"I'm not the only one who see's your dad's Ford Angela flying next to us, right?" She asked slowly.

Fred, George and Lee's (he had shown up a few minutes after they found a compartment) heads whipped around to look out the window.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I see it too." Lee commented as Fred and George nodded.

"Is that Harry and Ron?" Fred asked in awe.

"I think it is." George said with just as much awe.

"Well, gee. If they were going to take the car to Hogwarts, how come they didn't take us?"

Riley shook her head in disappointment before getting up.

"Where are you off to?" George asked.

"To tell Hermione where the boys are because I'm sure she's going out of her mind in worry." Riley gave a lazy salute and started off on her quest to find Hermione.

~{ }~

It seemed like hours before Riley found Hermione walking down the hall looking frantic. It took another seemingly long time to calm the girl and tell her what she saw. Riley finally left Hermione in the care of Ginny— because she's better at stuff like that— and headed back down the hall to her compartment.

Riley skipped through the door and promptly collapsed onto one of the benches of their compartment, laying her head on Fred's lap and closing her eyes.

"You're affectionate today." Fred observed.

"No. I've just found that I no longer care about invading people's personal space. It's more fun seeing how red I can possibly make them go." Riley answered with a mischievous smirk.

"I could never embarrass so easily." Fred replied confidently.

Riley's eyes snapped open as she sat up. "Challenge accepted."

A spark of panic appeared in Fred's eyes. "What challenge? I didn't challenge you!"

"Oh, but you did." Riley grinned slyly as she sat on his lap facing him, their faces an inch apart. Fred's face went a deep shade of red and Riley slid back into her seat laughing.

"Too easy."

George and Lee were snickering at the red faced Fred, as Riley told them about the frantic Hermione.

Yep, this was going to be a fun year.

~{ }~

_**Alrighty! So, I hope this chapter makes up for the depressing chapter last time. If not I'm sorry, If so, Yay!**_

_**Onto other things…**_

_**To my lovely reviewer **__**CaribbeanTrinidadian**__**: The honest answer to your first question is I completely forgot… Yupp, I know, I'm a terrible writer because of it. I believe I mentioned once in the first book that Remus asked Riley about Harry and I meant to add more about that as the story went on, but it totally slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me. **_

_**Unfortunately, I can't answer your next question because that would spoil things, sorry. **_

_**I agree about Dumbledore, but don't worry he will get what's coming to him; you just have to be patient. ;)**_

**_And the changes will _start out_ slow because right now, Riley is too immature to realize just how terrible things are. She's going to get her first wake up call within the next few chapters and as this book goes on the changes will become more and more noticeable and what not._**

_**But again, she's still rather immature, not quite as much as the trio but enough to cause a bit of blindness. I'm trying my best to keep this as realistic as possible while still making the changes I've always thought were needed, so getting feedback from my readers will help a lot.**_

_**I kind of like playing with Ginny's character because we don't know much about her and so it's like having a blank page to do with what I want, ya'know? **_

_**The love potion thing had me cracking up. I never really thought about it, but it does fit a bit doesn't it? I will definitely think about giving Harry a different pairing though, because the farther into the books we go the more things are going to divert from canon, so who knows who will end up with who.**_

_**I really enjoy hearing your opinions, if you would like to talk more in depth, send me a message. It's nice to have an opinion from someone that's not in my family. Lol!**_

_**Anyways, thank you everyone for alerting/favoriting/reviewing and what not! You guys are awesome! Ttfn!**_


	4. Chapter 4 First Day Mayhem

_**Hello, my lovely readers! I deeply apologize for the wait, but I swear its one crap storm after another. Anyways, I had a couple things I wanted to say… But I forgot them…**_

_**Oh! Right. So it has come to my attention that my rather… unique accent may have traveled into my writing, so for that I apologize. Also, thanks to all you wonderful reviewers. Your reviews make my day. Now, onward to the story you've been waiting oh so patiently for…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Matrix or any other song, book, movie, or show I may make reference to. But Riley? Yeah she's all mine. :)**

_Chapter Four; First Day Mayhem_

The rest of the train ride passed with lots of candy gorging, trying to console Hermione, spreading rumors among the first years about the sorting and last minute plans for their big 'Welcome to Hogwarts' prank.

As soon as the train stopped Fred, George and Riley were off running to the carriages and on their way to the castle. Once getting there, they met up with Moaning Myrtle and Nearly-Headless Nick before making there way quickly and quietly to the cave the first years were going to come in at.

Slowly but surely they set up all the charms needed, all that was left was for Riley to hang back and set them off. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to find a timer spell that would work for them, so they had drawn straws to see who had to stay and set them off. Riley drew the short straw.

So, ten minutes later, Riley was sitting huddled in a bush just outside the cave, waiting for the boats to come into view. As soon as she saw them she slowly made her way into the cave and started setting the charms off.

~{ }~

Ginny was practically shaking with excitement. Finally she was at Hogwarts! After watching longingly as all her brothers went off to school without her, she was finally here!

Ginny was so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped when she felt her newly found friend Colin Creevy tap her on the shoulder. She looked back at him curiously and saw his usually smiling face set in an almost fearful frown.

Ginny turned back around to see what was bothering him and immediately understood.

The cave they were coming into was full of fog so that you could barely see in front of you, creepy piano music was playing softly in the background and somewhere in the fog people were moaning and whispering.

The boats came to a stop at the docks and Hagrid was looking around confused as he helped the first years get out of there boats. Then suddenly a deep, gravely voice came out of the fog and spoke.

"Turn back. Turn back. Only danger lies ahead. This is your last warning, turn baaack!"

And the next thing the first years knew they were covered in slimy frogs.

~{ }~

Riley smiled as she heard the first years scream. She was extremely impressed with Nick, he did a much better creepy voice then she had hoped. But she figured that floating around a castle for a hundred years had to get boring at some point.

Grinning from ear to ear, Riley stuck her wand back in her pocket and turned to go. She was not, however, expecting to see McGonagall standing at the door to the Great Hall waiting for her. How did she know it was for her and not the first years? Because Riley was at this moment getting the worst glare she'd seen from McGonagall since the dragon incident.

Swallowing nervously, Riley wiped the grin off her face and silently followed the angry Professor to her office.

~{ }~

A month of detention. That's what her brilliant prank had earned her. After getting chewed out by McGonagall for awhile, Snape had come in and told the Professor they needed her in his office. Riley had sighed with relief when McGonagall gave her one last withering glare, before waving her wand and rushing out the door.

Riley smiled when she turned around to find sandwiches and pumpkin juice. _I guess I'm eating alone tonight._

Now that McGonagall was gone Riley couldn't keep the grin off her face. The prank had gone spectacularly, her only hope was that Ginny had found it funny and wouldn't hate her for it. Riley's grin grew even more as she realized that she had not only broken Remus' record for quickest detention, but her real fathers as well. She couldn't wait to tell Remus all about it. Then she remembered Andy would be hearing about it too, and suddenly Riley didn't feel like grinning so much.

After eating a few more sandwiches, Riley decided that since McGonagall never told her she had to stay, she would get out of there before the woman got back.

Riley practically skipped the whole way up to Gryffindor tower. The ridiculous grin she was wearing, never leaving her face. That is, until she got to the portrait guarding the entrance to the common room and realized she had no idea what the password was.

"Password?"

Riley tried everything. She sweet talked, played innocent, tried to trick her way in, she even tried randomly guessing. Nothing worked. Finally she sighed and sat down in front of the Fat Lady.

"Come on! You know who I am, I know you do! Just let me in!"

The Fat Lady just shook her head amused. She was enjoying this far too much for Riley's taste. Then finally it hit her; the perfect way to get inside.

"If you don't let me in, I'll tell Professor Snape _you _were the one who convinced all those second year Slytherins to send him shampoo for Christmas."

The amused look slid of the Fat Lady's face to be replaced by horror. A second later and the portrait swung open and Riley smiled.

"Thank you!"

Riley hopped through the portrait hole to see what seemed to be a party. Everyone was gathered around Harry and Ron, asking questions about how they flew the car to Hogwarts. Even the slime covered first years were chatting cheerfully.

Riley looked around and spotted a very angry looking Hermione and immediately decided to stay far away from that corner of the common room. Instead she weaved her way through the crowd to sit by the fire with Neville.

"What's going on, Neville?" Riley asked cheerfully, as she plopped down next to him. Neville jumped and whipped his head around to look at her.

"H-Hello, Riley."

Riley looked at the blushing boy shrewdly.

"Now, Neville. I thought we got past the blushing and the stuttering when you talked to me."

Neville looked down. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Riley replied exasperated. "You're supposed to tell me to shut up or something. Not apologize."

When he continued to look down, Riley sighed and lifted his chin. "Look at me. I know you're braver then this Neville. I've seen it. If you want Malfoy to stop walking all over you, you've got to show him you're stronger. Don't blush when he makes fun of you. Ignore it or even better, tell him off. You are a nice, smart, brave person, Neville. It's time you showed everyone that."

Neville looked at her skeptically. Riley knew when she first decided to help him that it was going to be a long, hard job. But they'd had this conversation at least twice already, and she was starting to get tired of having to tell him this over and over. He just didn't see all the good things about himself.

Riley blamed his grandmother. Neville had told Riley all about how his grandmother constantly compared him to his father, and how she never felt he was good enough. She wouldn't even buy Neville his own wand, having him use his fathers instead. And while Riley understood the sentimental value, she didn't think it was a good idea. Remus had told her once that spells never worked as well using someone else's wand as they did with your own. So Riley figured that was where most of Neville's problems in class lay.

But last year, Riley had thought that she and Neville had made quite a bit of progress. It seemed, though, that her little joke on the train had set them back a few steps.

Neville and Riley continued to talk and catch up until they both decided it was time for bed. Riley made her way up to the second year girl's dorm and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

~{ }~

The day had started out rather well— at least for Riley. Hermione was giving the boys the cold shoulder because of what Riley had dubbed "The Car Incident" and Neville was waiting for the mail to bring him his forgotten items. In the meantime Riley had taken it upon herself to regale the boys with tales of her childhood. She had just been about to tell them exactly why Flourish and Blotts has a NO NINJA ALLOWED sign outside, when the mail came.

Riley spotted it first. Her first instinct was to run, but then she realized there was a very good chance it wasn't hers, after what the boys had done, she would be surprised if it was. So instead she turned to Ron with a mournful face and warned him to run while he still could, because the Scarlet Monster was on its way. That's right, Ron had gotten a Howler.

Riley felt that some sort of record had been made that morning. Whether it was the record for the brightest shade of red any one person had seen a face go, or the record for the loudest Howler ever known to man. It could have been both… Either way Riley made sure to remember to write it down in her personal book of records.

After that very embarrassing morning for Ron and Harry, the five first years headed off to their first class of the year: Herbology.

~{ }~

"I'm telling you, you should have just hexed him." Riley said for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Riley were gathering their stuff for their next class and trying to get the faint ringing in their ears to stop. Their first lesson today was how to replant Mandrakes; a plant used to restore transfigured or cursed people to their original state, but has a cry that can be deadly to those who hear it. Professor Sprout had decided to put Riley with Neville this lesson since he was practically a prodigy when it came to plants, where as she was a disaster. They ended up having quite a bit of fun and Riley only got a few scratches along the way.

By the end of the lesson Harry was ranting at his three best friends about their new DADA teacher Gilderoy Lockhart. The man had pulled Harry aside when they had first gotten to the greenhouses and apparently told Harry that doing things like "The Car Incident" to get more fame was wrong. Harry had tried telling him that he only went by flying car because the gate to get on the magic platform had been closed, but it was useless.

"I can't hex a teacher, Riley." Harry said slightly exasperated.

"Why not? I doubt he even knows how to block them."

"Of course he knows how to block a simple hex." Hermione interrupted huffily. "Haven't you read his books? He's done all sorts of amazing things."

Riley sighed. "I'll have you know I did read his books, and I think most of it is rubbish. I've never even heard of half the spells he _says_ he's used."

"Maybe he created them. And you don't know every spell that's out there, Riley." Hermione replied in her best Know-It-All voice. Riley wasn't sure why Hermione of all people was defending some one like Lockhart, but she knew a lost cause when she saw one… most of the time.

"Well, come on you lot." Riley said with a final shake of her head. "We only have a few minutes to get washed off before Transfiguration, and I for one don't want to be caught by Filch tracking dirt around the castle." With that the troublesome foursome took off running for the castle.

When they got to the Transfiguration classroom, Riley breezed right in and said in a dramatic sing-song voice.

"Oh, Professor Minnie, did you miss me this summer?"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and replied rather dryly. "Oh yes, no annoying little girls sneaking into the Staff Room, calling me 'Minnie' or setting off dung bombs in Filch's office. It was terrible."

Riley smirked. "See? I knew you loved me."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes once more and pointed to a desk in the front row, where Riley went and sat down obediently.

Today the class was suppose to be turning beetles into buttons, but it seemed no one was having any luck. Harry's beetle kept making a break for it whenever the chance arose; Seamus' beetle took to flying around his head while he tried to catch it without killing it and Ron was engulfed with a grayish smoke that smelled like rotten eggs every time he tried the spell.

He had told Riley earlier that he had broke his wand when their car crashed into the Whomping Willow and he was too afraid to ask his mother for a new one after the Howler they got at breakfast. So instead he wrapped the broken parts back together with Spell-o-tape.

Professor McGonagall apparently remembered that if placed with Harry and Ron, Riley was a menace. So with what Riley thought was an unnecessary rule, McGonagall had banned Riley from sitting any where near Harry and Ron while in her class. Personally, Riley felt that it didn't matter who she sat next to, because she would always be a menace. But she had grown to respect McGonagall over the last school year and so decided to behave herself in class… most of the time at least.

As it was, Riley was sitting next to Neville and neither of them were doing very well. Riley couldn't get the wand movement's right and Neville kept pronouncing the spell wrong. Finally they both gave in and decided to try and help each other. By the end of class, they had at least made some progress. Hermione, of course had already made a handful of buttons and Dean Thomas had finally made one at the very end of class.

They all filed out of the classroom when the lunch bell rang. Ron was grouching about his broken wand, while the rest of them shook their heads at his stubbornness not to ask for a replacement.

When they got to the Great Hall, Riley split from the group to go sit with Fred and George.

"Afternoon, gents." She greeted as she sat down between them and grabbed a carrot off George's plate. "Where's Lee?"

George made a face at her, stealing the carrot back before she could eat it. "Off with his girlfriend, I think."

"Lee has a girlfriend?" Riley tried to snatch a carrot off of Fred's plate instead, but got her hand slapped for her trouble.

"Yeah, she's a fifth year Puff, I think." Fred answered with a smirk.

"Ooh, an older woman. Who knew Lee had it in him." Riley teased, giving up on trying to steal food from the twins' plates and getting her own.

"I taught him everything he knows." Fred boasted.

"Is that why Lee has a girlfriend and you don't?" Riley said nonchalantly.

Fred huffed and George laughed. "Burn!"

Riley smiled. She loved hanging out with the twins; they were so much more care free then the trio. It got wearing sometimes with Ron always grumbling about something or another, Hermione always telling him off or giving them all her I-know-more-then-you-because-all-I-do-is-read look and Harry who tends to act apathetic towards… everything. Sometimes Riley just needed a break and Fred and George were always happy to have her company.

After the three of them finished lunch they had some time to kill so they made their way outside. Riley saw the trio sitting under the beech tree by the lake. Hermione had her nose in a book and Harry and Ron were talking to a midget of a boy with mousey hair that Riley vaguely recalled was named Colin Creevey.

She watched as Malfoy approached and yelled something about autographs to the rest of the students outside.

"Should we go interrupt?" Fred asked noticing what she was staring at. Riley sighed and shook her head. She didn't want a run in with Malfoy to ruin her day. Then she saw Gilderoy Lockhart striding towards the group and Riley decided she _could_ help a bit.

Riley grabbed her bag and almost sprinted across the courtyard in order to intercept Lockhart before he could reach Harry and give him another speech about fame.

"Professor Lockhart!" She called, thankfully making him stop.

"Yes?" Lockhart gave her a big smile that almost blinded her with its whiteness. Seriously, how could someone's smile be _that_ white?

"I was wondering—uh—" Riley mumbled as she tried to think of something. "I-I was wondering… If you could help me with something."

He watched her with almost patronizing patients, like he was used to girls getting tongue tide around him. "How can I help?"

"Well, you see… I've been hearing rumors of a vampire that's been sneaking into the castle and I was hoping you could give me some pointers on how to… to protect myself." _That was lame, Riley. You could so do better. _She thought, berating herself for the horrible lie. She didn't see how anyone would buy that with the desperation that was clear in her voice.

"Well, of course I can!" Lockhart cried going into a long winded explanation of how to ward off a vampire.

_Then again,_ Riley thought doing her best not to roll her eyes. _Some people see only what they'd like… _

~{ }~

"I hope you know," Riley said a few minutes later as she walked with the trio to their Defense class. "That I just went through torture, trying to save you from more embarrassment."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, thanks for that."

It had seemed like hours that Lockhart had prattled on about basic safety when dealing with vampires. Riley probably would have found the information interesting if he hadn't almost immediately gone into a very dramatic and not even slightly convincing story about him taking on a whole clan of vampires by himself. And now she got to listen to a real hour of his nonsense.

The things she did for friends.

Hermione started trying to defend Lockhart as they walked into the classroom but Riley just rolled her eyes and sat down between Neville and Seamus.

As soon as they were all seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He picked up Neville's book _Travels with Trolls_ and pointed to the back where his picture was, ridiculous smile and all.

"Me," He started. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile award— but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her."

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought my books— well done!" He continued unperturbed.

"Like we could have gotten away with _not_ buying the lot." Riley whispered to her seatmates causing them to stifle snickers.

"I'd thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about— just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in—"

When he finished handing out test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "you have thirty minutes— start— _now_!"

When they flipped the papers over, Riley heard Neville snort. When she looked down at her test she saw why.

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?__What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?__What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

The questions got more and more ridiculous as she went down the list.

"What is this rubbish?" Seamus whispered incredulously.

Riley snickered and whispered back. "How much do you want to bet the answer to question one is pink?"

Seamus snorted and smirked at her. "A Galleon say's it's some other girly color."

Riley shook his hand under the table. "You're on!"

And so it went for the next half hour. Riley, Seamus and even Neville put bets on the answers or just simply put down ridiculous things. Riley was sure Lockhart had heard them giggling at least once, but he never called them on it. Finally the half hour was up and Lockhart gathered up all their tests.

"Tut, tut— hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac." Riley groaned and handed a Galleon over to Seamus. Lockhart continued undisturbed. "I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few of you need to read _Wandering with Werewolves_ more carefully— I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples— though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewiskey!"

Riley snickered as Seamus handed the Galleon back. She had only gotten that question right because in her research on werewolves she had come across that book.

Gilderoy gave them all a roguish wink. Ron and Harry were staring at him in disbelief. Riley, Seamus and Neville were trying to stifle their laughter and poor Dean was stuck between the swooning Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Hermione on the hand was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"…but Miss Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own line of hair-care potions— good girl!" At this point Harry and Ron had joined in on the stifling of laughter and they were all trying not to fall out of their seats or pass out from lack of oxygen.

"In fact," Lockhart continued flipping the paper over and doing a remarkably well job at ignoring his red faced students. "Full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand and glared at the two red faced boys next to her.

"Excellent!" Lockhart beamed. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so— to business—"

He reached behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now— be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest of creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Riley, Neville and Seamus all stopped laughing and leaned forward… Well, Riley and Seamus did, Neville slid down in his seat a bit, as if hoping not to be noticed by whatever was in the cage.

"I must ask you not to scream," Lockhart said in a low voice as he grabbed the cover. "It might provoke them."

Everyone held their breath as Lockhart whipped off the cover to see… Cornish pixies.

"Yes!" Lockhart cried dramatically. "_Freshly caught Cornish pixies_!"

Seamus, Riley and Dean burst into fits of laughter, unable to stifle them like before.

"Yes?" Lockhart asked smiling at the three of them.

"Well they're not— they're not very— _dangerous_, are they?" Seamus answered between snorts of laughter.

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart waggled his finger annoyingly at them. "Devilishly tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were a bright electric blue, about eight inches high with big pure black eyes that screamed of mischief. The moment the cover had been removed they started shrieking like banshees and banging against the bars.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" and he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. Pixies went shooting every which way. Girls were screaming as the pixies pulled on their hair and clothes. Neville was batting at a couple that had grabbed hold of his ears. Harry was swinging his book at a few that attacked Hermione. Others went after the books, pictures, and papers, throwing things around and generally making a mess. They started spraying ink over the students and tearing up notes. Neville was now hanging from the iron chandelier. Riley was trying to hex some of them but kept missing.

"Well, come on now— round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand and bellowed, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

And it did absolutely nothing. One of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out the window. Lockhart gulped and ran for the door. Just then the bell rang and the kids and teacher made a mad dash for the door, leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry, Riley and Neville to clean up the mess.

Hermione cast a freezing charm on the pixies leaving them float in slow motion. While the trio gathered up the pixies, Riley lowered Neville down with a levitating charm. A few minutes later all the pixies were back in their cage and most of the papers and books had been picked up.

Riley turned to Hermione with a grin. "Hey, 'Mione." Hermione looked up cautiously at the new nickname. "I was wondering if you could cast that freezing charm on me."

Hermione stared at her incredulously for a moment before shrugging and saying the spell. For the next ten minutes Riley entertained them with Matrix impressions. Riley was starting to wonder if there was such thing as a simple day at Hogwarts.

~{ }~

_**Don't forget to review! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 When Lion Met Snake

_**Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm back again! I'm so sorry for the wait, but as I know you guys don't really want to hear about my life, I'll just get to the story, yeah?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… from the HP books that is. I would hope by now you would recognize Riley, though. She's mine btw, so are the other OC's. ;)**

* * *

_Chapter Five; When Lion Met Snake_

After dinner, Riley decided to start on her homework before her detention with McGonagall. When she opened her bag, she found the letters she got from her Aunt Andy and Moony that morning. What with Ron's Howler and all, Riley had completely forgotten about them. She stared at them for a moment, trying to decide if she wanted congratulations first or a telling off. After awhile, she decided it was best to go with the worst first. Taking a deep breath, Riley opened the letter… only to exhale again in a surprised laugh.

_Dear Ri,_

_I'm writing this letter because 'Dromeda is to busy ranting about your trouble making. She thinks I'm telling you off, so I would appreciate it if you played along in your next letter. How is school by the way? Detention before the feast even starts? Impressive. Make sure to send me the details; the letter from the school was rather lax on those. Dora wanted me to tell you "Good job!" and that she "found a new beau… sort of" whatever that means. Send a reply soon, we all miss you._

_Love, Uncle Ted_

Riley laughed. It was nice to hear from her uncle, she didn't have a chance to spend much time with him over the summer, since his job as a wizards lawyer kept him really busy all the time. He and Andy both worked at the same firm, but Andy got more time off in the summer to spend with Riley.

Riley was shaken out of her thoughts by a miniature, periwinkle Husky yapping at her.

"Alright, alright Elephant. I'll take you with me."

Elephant barked happily and turned back into his usual periwinkle mouse form. Riley placed him in her pocket before opening her last letter.

Dear Red,

I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to reply to your last letter. How did your rescue mission go? I can only assume it went well, since I saw Harry and his friend Ron in the paper last night. You weren't in that car were you? Because that was really dangerous and stupid. I'm all for causing havoc and giving teachers heart attacks (not literally, because that would lead to a lot of paperwork and I know how much you hate paperwork) but breaking the law is crossing the line. Now, if you weren't in the car, then ignore everything I said about it.

So, how was the rest of your summer? Any recent pranks I need know of? How are your friends? I'm sorry, but I have to cut this letter short. I have another job interview this afternoon. Write back soon.

Love, Moony

Riley sighed. There it was again, the question about her friends or really, the question about Harry. It had been like this all summer. Moony would ask about her friends and subtly focus the answers on Harry. Riley couldn't really figure it out. Why did he want to know about Harry so much? Moony wasn't one to fall into the celebrity fads, so what was it?

Riley shook her head and looked at her watch. _Time to go._ She learned last year that being late for detention just meant you got to stay longer. And she was _always_ late since the castle seemed to be missing that particular bit of technology. So, she went and got herself a sturdy watch and it seemed she was already reaping the benefits.

She arrived five minutes early and almost gave McGonagall a heart attack.

"Evening Professor." Riley said with an innocent smile as she walked into the classroom. She stopped in the middle, twirled around and took a deep breath. "Oh, how I missed this."

Riley jumped when she heard an unfamiliar chuckle. She turned to see a tall, blonde, Slytherin boy standing in the door way.

Riley grimaced. _Detention with a Slytherin. What fun._

"Ah, good of you to make it, Mr. Ashwalder." McGonagall greeted. Then she handed them both a scrapper and a bucket. "You'll be scrapping gum from underneath desks, tonight."

Riley made a face. "Yuck!"

Ashwalder grimaced in agreement.

"Hand over your wands now. You'll get them back when you're done." McGonagall glared at Riley until she reluctantly handed over her wand. When the professor got both students wands, she told them she'd be back in a bit expecting results and walked away.

Riley sighed and got to work halfheartedly; Ashwalder following her example. Neither said a word to the other for twenty minutes before Riley couldn't take the silence anymore and started singing.

She had just gotten to the chorus of Closing Time by Semisonic when her jail mate started mumbling the words with her. She stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Riley scrutinized him. "I thought Slytherins were everything anti-muggle."

Ashwalder snorted. "That's a stereotype. It's like saying all Gryffindors are dumb or all Ravenclaws are snobs or-"

"I get it." Riley interrupted. "I guess it's just the idiots in my year that are all anti-muggle."

Ashwalder shook his head. "Have you even talked to any Slytherins other then Malfoy?" Then he sneered at her. "Oh, wait. I forgot. All Slytherins are scum, so a Gryffindor wouldn't even bother."

Riley glared at him. "It's not like any of you would give a Gryffindor a chance either. We can't even walk near the dungeons without one of you throwing curses at us."

"Maybe if you all didn't automatically assume we were evil, we'd be nicer. But, no! The moment someone is put in Slytherin they become scum of the earth. Open your eyes, and maybe you'll see that most Slytherins are only bastards because society makes us that way!"

"Then maybe Slytherins should get a sense of humor! I have to constantly watch my back because you jerks are always waiting to curse me! They're pranks! They aren't harming anyone! You Slytherins need to get off your high horse and realize there's more to life then blood purity and power!"

"Ashwalder! Langley! What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded as she walked into the room to find her two students standing nose to nose… or more like nose to chest, as Ashwalder was a good bit taller then Riley.

"Nothing, Professor." They answered together. They glared at each other then turned back to finish their work.

McGonagall shook her head and mumbled to herself about "Lions and Snakes" and "Should have known". Finally, it was over and McGonagall told them both to be back there the next day, same time.

Riley almost immediately made for the door, throwing one last glare over her shoulder at the blonde she didn't even know the name of.

~{ }~

The next night went similar to the last, except there was no singing and the silence was tense instead of awkward.

Riley had been ranting and raving all day about the jerk faced Slytherin in detention with her. It didn't help that she had two classes with the Slytherins that day or that Malfoy had been in a more vicious mood then usual. It all just reinforced Riley's belief that all Slytherins were first class jerks. So, when she got to the classroom that night, she was practically looking for a fight.

"Well, alright… That one prank you pulled on us around Christmas last year was funny." Blonde boy said unexpectedly, after enduring a half hour of Riley glaring at him.

Riley's glare eased up. "Really? Because I thought that one was kind of weak. I prefer the one I did on the Ravenclaws the day after."

Blondie smirked. "Yeah, that one was pretty good too."

"I'm Riley Langley by the way, Gryffindor Second year and teachers' nightmare." Riley said as she sat down on the desk she had just finished scrapping.

Ashwalder sat down across from her and held out his hand. "So I've heard. I'm Ian Ashwalder, Slytherin Third year and aloof, Bad Boy… or so I'm told."

Riley shook his hand and smirked.

After that, detention became a much more pleasant experience. Once Riley got used to the fact that Ian barely ever showed emotion in his face or voice, they got along rather well. Ian was a good balance to Riley. She was fast to anger; he was almost always calm. She had no filter to her mouth; he was the third most diplomatic person she had ever met. He was also rather devious and open minded, meaning he wasn't one to shoot down her theories without a good reason.

They really only got to see each other in detention, but before they knew it, they had become fast friends. Getting along far better then they could have hoped.

~{ }~

Riley woke Saturday morning to Elephant trying to hide under her pillow from her dorm mate Ali's new cat. For some reason the cat did not appreciate it when Elephant tried to impersonate it. So, Riley had started to take Elephant with her every where. It was probably for the best anyway. Ali may have been sweet and shy but she was a stickler for the rules, and technically Riley wasn't supposed to _have_ Elephant. So, she took the little shape-shifting mouse with her so Ali wouldn't catch her with an extra pet at Hogwarts.

Riley looked at her watch and groaned. It was way too early to be up on a Saturday. Even Hermione was still asleep. Riley glared at Elephant for waking her up but decided she wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon.

Twenty minutes later she was headed down to breakfast. She spotted Ian at the Slytherin table and debated for a moment on going over to sit with him, but she decided it was probably better for both of them if she didn't.

When Riley finished eating she got up to go outside. She ran into Hermione and Ron in the Entrance Hall and from them learned that Harry, Fred and George had gone to Quidditch practice at dawn that morning. Riley told them she'd see them there, and headed outside to the pitch.

It was a gorgeous day. The weather was still warm, and there was barely a cloud in the sky. When Riley got to the pitch she was surprised to see the team wasn't out flying yet. So, Riley settled herself down in one of the lower seats and took Elephant out of her pocket. She let him run around on the bench and attack her fingers playfully.

"What is that?" A voice said loudly.

Riley sighed. She'd forgotten that Hermione and Ron didn't know about Elephant. "It's a mouse, Ron."

"But it's blue!" Ron suddenly found himself subject to the mouse-now-dragons wrath. Elephant hated being called anything but periwinkle.

"He's periwinkle, Ron! You better get your colors straight before Elephant decides he likes you better without eyebrows." Riley glared.

Ron batted the mouse-dragon away. "Alright, alright! He's periwinkle! Crazy animal. And why is his name Elephant?"

Riley smiled and caught the falling mouse. "Because he likes to feel big."

Ron and Hermione just stared at her. Riley was starting to get uncomfortable with them staring at her like that, when she spotted the team coming out of the locker room.

"Look! There they are." With Hermione and Ron's attention diverted, Riley sighed. You'd think after a year of being friends with her they would be used to weird things.

Riley's musings were cut short when she noticed the Slytherin team making their way onto the field and the Gryffindor team going to meet them half way.

"This won't end well." Riley muttered as she, Hermione and Ron jumped down onto the field. They got to the group just in time to hear Marcus Flint comment.

"Oh, look. A field invasion."

"What's going on? Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?" Ron asked pointing at a smirking Malfoy.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley." said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him, while Riley and Hermione scowled.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. Riley silently cheered Hermione on.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy spat.

Riley saw red. She whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at Malfoys smug face. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" ; and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoys face.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and one jet of light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass. While another hit Malfoy right in the face, causing painful boils to sprout.

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione squealed as she and the rest of the Gryffindors rushed over to him. Malfoy was behind them howling in pain. Most of the Slytherins were laughing at Ron's failure and others were glaring at Riley as they helped their Seeker back to the castle.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

What was left of the Slytherin team was paralyzed with laughter. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, its nearest." said Harry to Hermione, who nodded, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms. He and Hermione supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest.

Riley didn't go with them because she knew the moment Malfoy got to the castle he would tell the first teacher he saw that she cursed him. And rather then hide, Riley decided to just get it over with. One more week of detention added on to her month wasn't that bad.

"You shouldn't have cursed him." Alicia Spinnet said, though it was only half-hearted.

Riley shook her head. "He deserved it. If he thinks he can get away with saying stuff like that in front of me, he's dead wrong."

With both teams Seekers gone, they all called it a day and headed back to the castle. Fred and George both were looking ready to collapse from exhaustion. So, when they got to the Gryffindor common room, Riley sent them to bed. It wasn't even five minutes after that, that McGonagall found Riley and gave her an extra day of detention after hearing her side of the story.

The rest of the afternoon passed relatively uneventful. Riley found Ginny sitting in the courtyard reading and had talked to her for awhile. Riley was slightly worried about her. She was paler then usual; she spaced out a lot and was rather snippy. Riley tried to find out what was wrong, but Ginny wouldn't tell her a thing. So she gave up trying to find out and instead worked on cheering Ginny up.

~{ }~

_**Don't forget to review! I love hearing your thoughts on the chapter or story as a whole.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Another Piece of the Puzzle

_**A/N: Hello guys! Please don't kill me. I know I promised faster updates, but seriously, I think every bit of bad luck out there has suddenly decided to attach it's self to me. But you guys don't want to hear about that, so onto the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any song, book, movie, or show I may make reference to. I only own Riley, Ian and Ali.**

_Chapter Six: Another Piece of the Puzzle_

It was a few weeks later, while the Trio was enjoying a lovely and uneventful breakfast, that Riley burst into the Great Hall and sprinted towards her friends with the twins' right behind her. Reaching the Trio, Riley and her Knights of Mischief and Trickery nearly crashed into their seats.

"We've found it! We've finally found it!" Riley cried with that mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"What?" Harry asked totally confused.

"We've found the answer to keeping Snape off our backs, of course." Riley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How's that?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"With garlic!" Fred stated, as the twins and Riley showed them their garlic necklaces.

"It's perfect because he always looks like he can turn into a bat at a moments notice—" said Riley.

"He likes to hang out in the dark, dank, dungeons all the time—" Fred said continuing her thought.

"And he's threatened to drink our blood _at least_ twice." George said.

"So he _must_ be a vampire!" They finished together as if they were stating perfectly sound logic.

The Golden Trio shared a look.

"You guys hang out too much." Harry said amused.

"Yeah, now you've even got Riley finishing your sentences." Ron said looking wary.

Riley waved her hand dismissively. "That's not the point. The point _is_ we finally figured out how to keep Snape away."

"It's not going to work." Hermione said from behind her book.

"And why's that Hermione?" George asked.

"Because Professor Snape's not a vampire, he comes out in the sun light all the time."

"Ah, but that's what he wants you to think Hermione. When in all actuality, it's an illusion spell." Fred said wisely, wiggling his fingers in front of them as if to emphasize his point.

Hermione just shook her head at their stupidity.

~{ }~

As the Trio walked down to the dungeons for class they spotted Riley, Fred and George trying to hang garlic around the classroom door, while the students around them watched. When the door opened, the three of them fell backwards. Snape, in all his greasiness, walked over to them.

"And what, might I ask, are you doing?" he asked in his usual drawl.

The three misfits jumped to their feet and brandished their strings of garlic.

"Back! Back evil doer! We know your secret!" Riley cried in a dramatic voice.

"Oh?" Snape raised an eyebrow, looking bored.

"Yes!" Fred said.

"You're…" George paused for dramatic effect. "A vampire!"

~{ }~

"Well," Ron said after class. "I reckon he must have been in a good mood, he only gave you a week of detention and he didn't even take points."

Riley smiled cheekily and put her arms around Harry and Ron's shoulders. "Nah, I'm just growing on him."

The three sane students shook their heads at her and they continued on to Charms.

~{ }~

Professor Snape may have been in a good mood but Professor Flitwick was not. None of the second years had ever actually seen Flitwick mad and so they sat at their desks with apprehension. But, their worry was for naught, because as class went on, Flitwick's mood improved.

While Riley had come to love making potions during her quest to annoy Snape with good grades, Charms would always be her favorite class. Not only was it easy for her to understand, but it was extremely fun and highly useful. The fact that Flitwick was the only teacher to admit to enjoying her pranks was only a small bit of the reason, but whatever it was that made her like it, Riley excelled in the class.

The only person to pick up charms faster then her was Hermione, but even that became debatable at times. Sure, Hermione always had way better grades then Riley, but that was because Riley excelled in practical and wasn't nearly as good at the theory.

Last year, Riley had picked things up rather easily since it had all been mostly introduction. This year, though, she found her grades lacking. While she still had a pretty steady E and sometimes O in Potions and Charms. Her grades in Transfiguration, Defense, History of Magic and Herbology were slipping and Riley was far too stubborn to ask someone to tutor her.

So instead, she immersed herself in the library.

Unlike Fred and George, who wanted to start a joke shop; Riley wanted to be an Unspeakable like her step-dad. From what very little Isaac had told her, she knew that they were inventers and explorers. They looked at the 'Why's' and 'How's' in magic and tried to answer them. That's what she had always wanted to do.

She also loved trying to invent new spells and potions. Of course, because she was so young and didn't know enough about magic yet, none of her experiments worked, but with every failure she learned something new. She also thought it would be cool to really understand where her magic came from and why some people had it and some didn't. And from what information she could gather, that's exactly what Unspeakables did.

She understood, though, that she needed to show how smart she was through grades instead of pranks. Her dad said it was really hard to become an Unspeakable and that you couldn't ask to be one, they had to ask you. So there she was, two weeks into the new school year, pouring over notes and books trying to understand why writing an explanation on 'Who Invented the Spell to Change a Rat into a Cup' was even needed.

It was a few minutes before she realized someone was sitting next to her. She looked up and found Ian staring at her with his usual indifference. Riley knew better then to look to his expression for answers, though. Instead she looked at his overly expressive eyes. Which, of course, were sparkling with humor.

"What?" Riley asked defensively.

"I've been sitting here staring at you for over ten minutes, and you just now realized I was here."

"Well, _sorry_." Riley replied sarcastically, with a faint blush. "I was busy fixing my essay. Stupid things have to be so stinking hard."

Ian sighed and held out his hand. Riley cautiously handed her essay over and watched as he made a few corrections before handing it back.

"There. All done. Now what else do you need to do?"

Riley showed him the essay's she had to write for Herbology, History of Magic and Potions and then showed him the beginnings of her star map for Astronomy. They stayed in the library for another hour as Ian did his best to help her, and Riley did her best to pay attention.

After Riley and Ian finished their homework, Ian volunteered to walk with her to her detention. He had only gotten a week of detention and so they hadn't seen each other for awhile.

"So, have you told your Gryffindor buddies that your friends with a Slytherin yet?" Ian asked her as they walked.

"Are you kidding me? They'd probably shun me for life at the moment. Didn't you here about the Malfoy incident?"

Ian nodded in understanding. "Yeah, he's been whining about it constantly in the common room. Saying you got off easy and that McGonagall is playing favorites. What did you hit him with? The rumors keep getting crazier and crazier."

"The Pimple Jinx." Riley answered proudly.

"I would have gone with the Tongue-Tying Spell. More fitting, I think."

They continued into a debate about the best hexes used in certain situations until they made it to McGonagall's office. Ian left Riley at the door with plans to hang out more.

~{ }~

The next day at lunch Riley sat with Ian for awhile at the Slytherin table. She chatted with him and met some of his friends. Terence Higgs, Adrian Pucey, Flora and Hestia Carrow and she even met his little brother, Simon, who was a first year. She found they really were a decent group of people, though their humor could use some work.

Riley had noticed most of the table glaring at her, but she didn't care. Malfoy and his goons sat a little ways down and were making rude comments about her but she ignored him. She had fun getting to know Ian's friends.

Terence Higgs was a sweetheart. He was quiet, well mannered, and a gentleman. He had played Seeker for the Slytherin team the year before, but didn't get it this year because Flint, the captain, said he wasn't aggressive enough.

Adrian Pucey, was outgoing, funny and just a bit dim. He was a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team but unlike the others, he didn't cheat.

Flora and Hestia were sweet and shy, but had a wicked sense of humor that Riley enjoyed.

Simon looked like a miniature Ian, but was his complete opposite in personality. He had a short temper, a loud mouth, and he tended to wear his heart on his sleeve. How he got into Slytherin was beyond Riley.

The moment Riley left the Slytherin table and sat down between Fred and Harry, she was bombarded by questions and accusations.

"What the _hell_ were you doing with the Slytherins?"

"Why did you sit there?"

"What? Are you trying to change houses now?"

"I can't believe you could sit with a bunch prats like them!"

Riley slammed her hand on the table to silence them. "Excuse me! But I'd like to actually be able to answer the questions thrown at me!"

She glared at each of them until she was sure they'd be quiet. "To answer your questions, I was talking to my friends. I sat there because I wanted to prove something. I am not, nor would I ever, change houses and they aren't prats, Ron. You are!" They all looked at her incredulously.

"What were you trying to prove?" George asked. He and Fred were the only ones not flipping out on her, surprisingly enough.

Riley turned to the food and started pilling it on her plate. "I was proving that it _is_ possible for a Gryffindor to be friends with a Slytherin… and while we're talking about it. Ian will be sitting with me at dinner so I suggest that if you don't have anything nice to say to him, then don't say anything at all. Otherwise I will make sure you won't be saying _anything_ for a _long_ time."

After that they stopped talking about it, though Seamus and Ron still seemed angry at her. Riley didn't really care though. They could be as angry as they wanted, that wasn't going to change the fact that those Slytherins were her friends.

That evening at dinner, Ian came and sat next to her at the Gryffindor table. Surprisingly, it seemed her friends had taken her threat seriously. Everyone seemed to get along well enough. Ron and Seamus decided to act as if Ian wasn't there. He didn't mind though, he was too busy listening to Fred and George's stories.

~{ }~

October came and Riley was finally freed from her long string of detentions. Unfortunately, Oliver Wood was in frenzy once again, which meant no Fred and George. So Riley spent her time with Neville, who was quickly becoming her best friend.

While Riley loved Harry like a brother, it got frustrating being with him, Ron and Hermione. Ron hated Riley, and Hermione only got along with her when Harry was being too stubborn to see the facts. Those two just didn't get Riley and she, admittedly, didn't get them.

Neville, oddly enough, _did_ get Riley. Riley built up his confidence and showed him how to be himself instead of who his Gran wanted him to be and Neville grounded Riley and kept her from going _completely _insane. It was a good mix. Though, Riley did still need her Fred and George fix, because while Neville kept her mostly sane, the twins embraced her crazy.

~{ }~

"We're missing the Halloween feast so we can go to a party meant for ghosts that haven't been alive for at least fifty years?" Neville asked Riley as she dragged him along the corridor behind Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Yep, that about covers it." Riley nodded.

"Why did I listen to you when you said we were going to do something cool, again?"

"I don't know. That was very poor judgment on your part. Doesn't really matter anyways, I would have dragged you along with me whether you agreed or not." Riley told him matter-of-factly.

Neville just sighed, resigned to his fate. He had learned quickly enough, that being Riley's friend meant you were going to be forced to do weird stuff like go to a party meant for ghosts. Harry had been invited to go to Sir Nicholas' Death Day party, and Harry had invited the rest of the quartet. Neville on the other hand, was only there because he mistakenly listened to his best friend.

As they made their way down into the dungeons, the air seemed to get colder. It got to the point where Riley had begun to see her breath. Then they started hearing a horrible screeching sound, which turned out to be a ghost's idea of music. Riley was still optimistic about the party, though, sure that getting to meet so many ghost would be a cool experience. Or at least she was, until she saw the moldy food and poor Sir Nicholas get humiliated at his own party.

As the group of second year friends escaped the disaster of a Death Day party, Riley was doing what Riley did best. Confuse them with her crazy.

"Neville," She whined. "How could you let me convince you to go to something like that? That was terrible!"

Neville just sighed and rolled his eyes. He should've known she'd be like this.

"Pudding might not be finished yet." Ron said with a shrug.

"Ah! That's true!" Riley exclaimed, with a sudden skip in her step. "Come on, you lot. The faster we get there the more likely we'll get some."

"Why do we keep her around again?" Ron asked.

"Because you love me!" Riley called over her shoulder, as she skipped down the corridor.

Through all of this, no one noticed Harry stop or suddenly go white as the ghost they just left. In fact, they didn't notice anything was wrong at all, until Harry took off down the corridor, leaving them in the dust.

"Harry, what—?"

"The voice! It's going to kill someone!" He yelled as he turned a corner.

The four friends exchanged confused looks before taking off after him. They had gone up two flights of stairs and around a few more corners before they finally stopped in a deserted corridor. Harry had stopped so abruptly that Riley crashed right into him and Hermione into her.

"Harry, what's going on?"

Before he could answer, Hermione gave a shriek. "Look!"

Something was reflecting on the wall up ahead. As they crept closer, Riley's breath hitched. Written on the wall in a red substance that looked suspiciously like blood, was;

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that thing— hanging underneath?" Ron asked with a quiver in his voice.

As they crept forward, Riley slipped on a large puddle of water. Ron and Harry grabbed her, even as they jumped back in shock. Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail from the torch underneath the message: her eyes wide and staring. Hermione whimpered and Neville grabbed Riley's hand, looking close to whimpering himself.

"Who did this?" Riley whispered, sickened. This was no prank, this was sick.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to get out of here." Ron said backing away.

"Shouldn't we help?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"No, Ron's right. We don't want to be found here." Riley nodded.

But it was too late. The kids jumped as they heard the footfalls of students headed their way. The chatter and general noise died as the people in front of the crowed spotted the cat. The five second years stood alone and petrified in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell over the mass of students pressing forward for a look at the grisly sight.

Then a distinctly familiar and completely unwelcome voice shouted over the students.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Riley scowled at Malfoy as he looked at the unmoving cat with a malicious grin.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Riley's heart sank as she saw Filch fight his way to the front of the crowd. When he saw Mrs. Norris, he fell back and clutched his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?"

Finally his eyes fell on Harry, who unfortunately was the closest to the scene.

"_You_!" Filch screamed. "_You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—"

"_Argus_!"

All five second years breathed a small sigh of relief as Dumbledore showed up on the scene, followed by a number of teachers. In seconds, Dumbledore had swept past them and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus." He said. "You five, as well." The five friends stopped in their tracks as their Headmaster watched them.

Lockhart stepped forward and eagerly offered his office to use. Dumbledore thanked him and led the silent group down the corridor and up the stairs. Riley felt like she was being led to her execution with Professor McGonagall and Snape blocking escape from the back of the group and Dumbledore and Lockhart at the front.

When they got to Lockhart's office, Dumbledore motioned for the kids to sit as he and the other teachers examined the cat. Lockhart fluttered around boasting about knowing the perfect counter curses to have stopped whatever happened and Filch watched the Headmaster while dry sobs racked his body.

Riley on the other hand was racking her brains for excuses and explanations that wouldn't make them all sound insane. If it was just Dumbledore and McGonagall then she would convince Harry to tell them about this voice he said he heard, but since Lockhart and Snape were here…

Her uncle Moody always told her to always have a valid explanation in her back pocket, in case she was ever caught in enemy territory and couldn't tell the truth. Unfortunately, tonight Riley's mind had gone blank. So, instead she was noting all the best escape routes should this get ugly. The door: easy enough, but the teachers were sure to block that. The window: drops ten feet to roof below. Could break a leg or ankle, but there's a window down there into the abandoned classroom that's usually open. Secret passageways: none.

Riley was broken from her thoughts when Dumbledore stood and turned to them. _Time to face the music_.

~{ }~

Looking back on it, Riley would realize that her reaction to the situation was ridiculously dramatic and unnecessary. They had, after all, done nothing wrong. The cat was petrified! How could a few second years do that? Still there was very little as scary as having Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Filch all staring (in some cases glaring) at you and demanding why you were at the scene of the crime first.

Well, they could hardly tell the Professors that Harry had heard a voice in a wall that said it wanted to eat people. Or that the voice also led them to the writing on the wall. That would just sound insane. So, Riley said the next best thing.

"We were scoping out the area to set up a prank." Hermione and Ron both shot her dirty looks so she continued with; "Well, I was, anyways. They came with me because we had all gone to Nick's Death Day party and weren't feeling hungry anymore. I mean honestly! Who invites people who are alive to a party that only serves moldy food?"

Riley was just hitting rant mode when Neville elbowed her to shut up. Dumbledore watched them for a moment, scrutinizing each of the students before speaking.

"You may go."

The five second years practically jumped out of their seats, and headed for the door as fast as they could. Filch was protesting and Lockhart was talking about some village he saved from the same fate as Mrs. Norris.

The friends ran as far from Lockhart's office as possible before going into an empty classroom and collapsing on the desks.

"D'you think I should have told them about the voice I heard?" Harry asked after a moment.

"No, not with all of them there." Riley answered thoughtfully. "But you really should tell Dumbledore."

"He shouldn't tell anyone." Ron countered. "Even in the magical world hearing voices no one else hears is bad."

"I'm not crazy!" Harry replied hotly.

"We know you're not, Harry." Hermione placated. "But I agree with Riley. You should tell Dumbledore. If anyone knows what's going on, he does." Riley and Neville nodded.

"What was the writing about anyways? _The Chamber Has Been Opened…_ What's that suppose to mean?" Harry sighed, sliding down the front of the teacher's desk to the ground.

"You know, it rings a sort of bell…" Ron said slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once… might've been Bill…"

"We shouldn't worry about it right now. This weekend we can check out the library and see if there's anything in there about it." Riley looked down at her watch. "It's midnight. We should go before someone finds us and gives us detention."

They all nodded and trudged their way to bed. Riley could practically feel the adventure waiting for them to find it.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright guys, so I was wondering if we could try something. I thought it would be cool, if you guys left a review telling me your favorite quote of the chapter. Mine is: **_

_**Neville: "Why did I listen to you when you said we were going to do something cool, again?"**_

_**Riley: "I don't know. That was very poor judgment on your part. Doesn't really matter anyways, I would have dragged you along with me whether you agreed or not."**_

_**I don't know about you guys, but I cracked up while writing the scene. :P**_

_**Hopefully, I'll be seeing you soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Salazar Slytherin Who?

_**A/N: Hey guys! So I have a warning for this chapter and the next. They get a little ranty... well, okay, a lot ranty, but you'll get another glimpse at Riley's horrible temper and a couple more of her faults make themselves blatantly known. I apologize if I offend anyone or if Riley seems Mary-sueish in these next two or three chapters. Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**_

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling and I in no way lay claim to it. I only own Riley, Ian and any other OC's mentioned.**

_Chapter Seven; Salazar Slytherin Who?_

The next evening found Riley sitting by the fire in the common room making shapes in the smoke with her wand. She had just started to make a T-Rex and a Dragon fight, when Fred and George came stumbling into the common room looking beat.

"What's up with you?" Riley asked as she watched the two boys fall onto the couch next to her.

"Oliver's been working us ragged." George answered then gave her a pleading look.

Riley scowled. "No. I will not rub your feet, no matter how much you pay me."

Fred laughed and George shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

"You know, I've been thinking…" Riley started to say, but Fred interrupted.

"Oh no. That's never good."

Riley stuck her tongue out at him. "I was _thinking_," She started again. "That with all this rain, people have been getting sick a lot. Maybe we could do something to help."

"Alright." George agreed, Fred nodding with him. "What's your plan?"

~{ }~

It took a couple days, but finally, they were ready. Wednesday night, the trio of misfits set out to complete their mission. The next morning, all the students were pleasantly surprised to find their common rooms had been turned into saunas.

Thursday turned out to be a very relaxing and relieving day. Even McGonagall enjoyed the prank and though she knew exactly who did it, she just couldn't make herself punish them. That was, at least, until the next day when she realized they forgot to put waterproof charms on all the furniture and came into the common room to find everything soaked.

That weekend found the trio carrying the furniture outside to dry and then relaxing on the couches in the November sun.

~{ }~

Riley Langley was not your typical girl, and she knew that. In fact she embraced it with open arms. Part of what makes her the oddity that is she, is from growing up as a prankster. In her years of pranking experience, she picked up two very helpful skills that also added to that lovely oddity. Those skills had saved her hide more then once.

The first thing she picked up on was being observant at all times. The moment she walked into a room, she noticed every escape route and best places to set a trap. Her Uncle Moody had taught her this skill. He told her, no matter where she was or what she was doing there; she should always have an escape route.

The other thing she picked up was how to read people. This one was taught to her by both Moody and Isaac. When she was little Isaac used to take her out to a mall or to a busy park to people watch. As they watched people, he'd play a game with her where they'd both try to guess certain things about the people they saw. Things like what they did for a living, what their relationship was with whoever they were with, things like that. Riley had become very good at this particular skill over the years.

Unfortunately, no matter how much she understood other people, she was never good at interacting with them. At least, not emotionally…

The one thing every prankster should know, though, is a person's limit. How far can they push their victim before they snap. What type of pranks can their victim brush off, and what type will have them red faced with embarrassment? If they don't know these things, they could seriously scar a person… or their prank could fall flat. So knowing how to read a person was a huge asset to a prankster.

It's how Riley knew Lockhart was a fake even before he opened his mouth, or how she knew that McGonagall really does love each and every one of her students, even if she's seems to tough on them. It's also how Riley figured out, that Snape was innocent last year with the Stone.

Yet despite these skills, Riley is completely blind when it comes to boys that had a crush on her. Take Adam Matlock for example. This poor Ravenclaw third year had spent every evening for the past month sitting one table down from Riley in the library and watching "discreetly" as she did her homework. The poor boy was completely infatuated with the girl, and she had not a clue.

Of course, that isn't to say that no one else had a clue or that Riley herself didn't notice he was staring.

"Psst!... psst!... Hey... Hello... PSST!"

Ian jumped as Riley practically yelled in his ear. "What?" he growled, breaking his usually neutral mask to glare at her. They were once again in the library doing their homework and once again, he was helping her. He wasn't usually so short with her, but she had been pestering him about a girl that he liked all evening, and even he ran out of patience after a while.

"We're being spied on." She replied matter-of-factly, while pretending to look over his edits to her essay.

"Really now," Ian replied, his expressionless mask back in place. "And why would anyone do that?"

"I don't know!" Riley exclaimed. "That's why I'm worried!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "So, then where is this so called spy?"

Riley's eyes flicked to the right, and at her order, he subtly looked around only to spot Adam Matlock practically drooling over Riley. Rolling his eyes once again (With how much he rolls his eyes around Riley, he was starting to fear they'd roll right out of his head.) he sighed at her total obliviousness.

"He's not spying." Ian told her, his hazel eyes shining with amusement and exasperation. "He's creeping. He likes you." He explained when she still didn't get it.

"He likes me?" Riley asked incredulously. "But wasn't he the one I turned into Moose-man last year?"

Ian shrugged. "I guess he thought it was a skilled bit of magic."

Riley blinked. "Oh. Alright."

Before Ian could even guess what was going on in her mind, Riley got up and walked towards Adam.

"Hey," she greeted as she sat down next to the shocked boy. "Are you going to ask me out or are you going to be content with just staring?"

Riley jumped at the loud slapping sound as Ian face-palmed behind her. He got up from the table shaking his head and mumbling something that sounded like "Only Riley" as he walked out of the library.

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how Riley got her first date.

~{ }~

The next week or so, the whole castle was buzzing about the message on the wall. Filch made sure no one could forget, as he staked out in front of the wall as if hoping the criminal would return to the scene. Riley would have felt bad for the man, except that he was being ridiculous with the students, giving them detention for "Laughing too much" or "Breathing loudly".

Poor Ginny seemed to be taking the news worse then most. Her brothers figured it was because she loved cats, but Riley thought it might have had to do with whatever had been making her so crabby and skittish lately. Surprisingly, Hermione agreed when Riley brought it up to her.

The following Wednesday, found Riley, Ron and Hermione in the library doing homework. When Harry showed up after being held back in Potions, he looked confused and upset as he told them about how Justin Finch-Fletchley (A Hufflepuff, muggle-born they had Herbology with) ran away when he saw Harry coming towards him.

"Donno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot." Ron said in his specially Ron way. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great—"

Riley rolled her eyes, as Hermione emerged from behind a book shelf.

"_All _the copies of _Hogwarts, a History_ have been taken out." Hermione said disbelieving. "And there's a two week waiting list."

"Why do you want it?" Harry asked.

"Same reason as everyone else wants it." Hermione explained. "To read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"That's just it. I can't remember. And I can't find the story any where else."

Riley suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. "I think I know someone who can tell us about it, but it might require getting a detention."

Hermione looked like she was battling with telling Riley 'no' and making sure she told them everything when she got back. Finally, Hermione just sighed and said, "Do what you must."

Riley grinned and winked at her friends. "See ya later, gators!" and with that she was gone.

~{ }~

"Got any two's?"

"Go fish."

"Ah hah! A two! I go again! Got any four's?"

"Go fish."

"Aw, come on. You never have the card I want." Riley whined picking a card from the deck.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Do you have any aces?" Riley's shoulders slouched as she handed over the one she just picked up. "I do believe I won."

Riley's face scrunched up in mock irritation. "I still think you're cheating."

Dumbledore just chuckled, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Riley gasped.

"You are! I know that look! I can't believe it!" She cried dramatically, throwing her hands up in mock horror. "My hopes, my dreams! All crushed!"

"My dear, if all your hopes and dreams lie in a game of Go Fish, I suggest you find better ones." Dumbledore teased lightly before changing the subject. "As much as I enjoyed our game, I believe you came here for another purpose."

Riley sighed and sat up, deciding to get straight to the point. "Do you know what the Chamber of Secrets is?"

Hermione had been searching the library for days it seemed, for anything on the Chamber. Not wanting a repeat of last year, where they spent months looking for Nicholas Flamel, only for Harry to find him on a chocolate frog card, Riley decided to go to the smartest man she knew; Dumbledore. Of course that required getting detention… lots of them. She needed something quick and efficient. So, Riley decided to play Exploding Snap in front of Filch. Almost immediately, he sent her to Dumbledore and since she hadn't really done anything wrong. The headmaster agreed to play a game with her.

Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose I should have expected that. As I'm sure you will find out one way or another, I will tell you what I know of it."

Riley smiled. She always appreciated that Dumbledore never treated his students like children. He felt they had a right to know when they were in danger, and so was one of the only adults she knew that didn't try to shelter her from the world.

"About a thousand years ago (the specific date is uncertain) Hogwarts was founded by the greatest witches and wizards of the age: Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin." Riley knew all this already but she figured he had a reason for telling her this and so she stayed quiet. "They built this castle together, far from prying muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by muggles and the magical populace suffered great persecution. For a few years the founders worked together in harmony, seeking out children who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated, but then disagreements sprang up between them. Slytherin began to drift from the others. He began to be more selective about the students he would teach. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magical families. He disliked taking students of muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Slytherin left the school.

"The story continues that Slytherin had built a secret chamber beneath the school, of which the other founders knew nothing of. Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to open it and unleash the horror within."

Riley sat thinking as Dumbledore finished his story. Dumbledore waited patiently until she broke from her thoughts and asked a question. "What's the 'horror within'?"

Dumbledore leaned forward and rested his chin on his steepled fingers. "No one is quiet sure. Rumors of course say it is a terrible creature that the heir alone can control."

Riley 'hm'd as she filed that bit of information away. "Is that the reason people call Slytherin a dark wizard? Because he was skittish of muggleborns?"

"Yes and no. While his aversion to muggleborns was a big part of it, he also fought to teach the Dark Arts to his students. That, as I'm sure you can guess, did not go over well with the rest of the Founders and thus fights broke out and Slytherin left."

Riley sighed. Obviously she knew the Dark Arts were bad. Her parents were killed by people who used them, after all. But she just couldn't find it in herself to hate Slytherin. She felt like there was more to the story then what was given, but she didn't know how to find out.

"So let me guess." Riley said after a while. "The rumors also assume that the creature is meant to kill muggle-borns, and that's how Slytherin has gotten such a bad reputation."

"That is what most assume, yes."

Riley sighed. "It sounds to me like people need to pay more attention to the details. You just said that during the time Slytherin was at the school, muggles were killing witches and wizards. I think he had every right to be wary of muggle-borns. Maybe he didn't go about it the right way, but I mean, geez, the man had a right to an opinion. It's not like he decided to go muggle hunting, did he? And maybe that 'horror within' is a last defense type thing, in case someone attacked the school. Just because only Heirs to Slytherin can control it doesn't particularly make it bad.

"I understand that it says that he tried to teach the Dark Arts to his students, but how do we know that's true? Maybe he was just teaching it, so his students had a better understanding of what they could one day be up against. I know Slytherin supposedly wasn't a good guy, but with so few proven facts we have about the Founders, how can we know that's true? Besides, the other Founders were good guys, shouldn't that say something in and of itself?"

Dumbledore smiled a bit sadly. "Something I have seen happen many times in the past and will surely happen again, is that at the end of a war, when the bodies are lain to rest, it is not the truth that tells the story, but the victor."

Riley nodded at the wisdom in the words.

"Now, I believe I've answered all your questions for now, so I suggest that you get back to class." Dumbledore said, dismissing her. As Riley was just about to leave he spoke again. "And Riley, I hope you know that you don't have to get detention just to speak with me."

Riley smiled sheepishly, before closing the door and going off to find the Trio.

~{ }~

When Riley found her friends again, it seemed that they had gotten the same story from Binns the History of Magic teacher.

"I always knew Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told them as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I didn't know he started all this pureblood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me."

Hermione nodded in agreement. As soon as she saw Hermione nod, Riley's infamous temper flared.

"For pete's sake! You two are so blind; I'm surprised you can see two feet in front of you!" Riley practically yelled. The trio and the people around them stopped in shock. "Did you guys even pay attention to the story at all? Slytherin never said purebloods were above muggles. All he said was that muggle-borns were untrustworthy and at that time, he had a right to think so! Muggles were killing magical people, burning them at the stake. Wouldn't you be a little skittish, too? If kids who were raised by the people who killed your kind wanted to come to your school, wouldn't you be wary, too?

"And who says he started the pureblood supremacy? How do you know it wasn't some Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff that saw what Grindlewald was doing and thought, hey, that makes sense? Or took Slytherins views and skewed them to the highest extreme? You guys seem to be under the false impression that just because someone is ambitious and cunning that they're evil, or that just because someone is in Gryffindor that they can do no wrong." Riley shook her head, slightly disappointed with her friends. "I'll have you know, that I am both cunning _and _ambitious, but that doesn't make me evil. I'm so sick of all the prejudice in this school. And worst of all, I'm disappointed in you guys, especially you, Hermione. I thought that you of all people would see my point."

Riley glared at them all one last time before turning on her heel and stalking off down the hall. Sure, she may have overreacted and maybe she was a bit hypocritical, but she was just so sick of it.

Since she became friends with Ian, people had been treating her like crap. Apparently it was wrong for a Gryffindor to be friends with a Slytherin, and everyone wanted to make sure she knew that. It wasn't noticeable to her friends because it was just little things like walking into her on purpose in the corridors, or slipping rude notes in her backpack, maybe even sending a trip jinx her way. Usually she would just brush it off, but now that she found out the reason Slytherin had such a bad reputation, she refused to take their crap anymore.

The one thing she hated above all other things was ignorance, and the students at Hogwarts were showing just how ignorant they could be. Who thought it was a good idea to split kids into different houses anyway? What a horrible thing to do. It just supports prejudice; in fact, it's one of the main reasons why there is prejudice in Hogwarts. Riley suddenly changed her route and headed back towards her favorite gargoyle. She had bone to pick with a certain accessory.

~{ }~

As Riley approached the gargoyle, she realized she didn't know the password. When she had been here a little bit ago, McGonagall had let her up. Despite this, Riley marched right up to the Gargoyle and stopped just in front of it.

"Alright, you know me. In fact we're kind of friends. So let me up." Riley said as nicely as she could while still being in a hot temper… so, not all that nicely at all…

"No password, no entry." The stone creature said simply.

Riley's eyes narrowed. "I'll tell everyone your name… Poptart."

Could Gargoyles look aghast? If they could, this one did. "You're the only one who calls me that! Doesn't mean it's my name."

"Do you have any other?"

"The Great Guardian of the Great Heads Office." He declared, sitting straighter then before.

"Bull." Riley replied dully.

The 'Guardian' slouched again and sighed. "It's catching on! Just the other day I heard a seventh year tell another, 'That Great Guardian of the Great Heads Office sure is a nice guy.' I'm tellin' ya, before you know it; I'll be the most popular gargoyle around."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Just last week you were telling me that if you could quit, you would, because no one appreciates you."

He sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse. Finally he gave in and slid to the side, revealing a steep staircase. Riley beamed at him. "Thanks, Poptart! I owe you one."

"Stop calling me that, then!" She heard him call as she rushed up the stairs.

"Never gonna happen!" She called back over her shoulder with a short laugh.

When Riley got to the top of the stairs, she knocked lightly. When no one answered, she smiled. No one was home, that was good news for her. Quickly, but quietly she opened the door and snuck over to the shelf that held just the hat she was looking for. Being that she hadn't grown much over the year; the hat still fell over her eyes. As soon as she let go of the hat, a cool voice spoke in her head.

"Bee in your bonnet, Riley Langley?"

_Whose idea was it to sort students into different houses? Didn't the founders realize what kind of trouble that would cause? They were supposed to be the most intelligent of their age! And just to let you know, you don't help much either. Don't we all have a little bit of each house in us? You just choose the most dominant traits, right? Can't you tell them that while you sort them? Maybe that would help ease the prejudice a bit. Why is everyone so IGNORANT!_

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then the hat replied with some amusement. "Got it all out, have we?"

_For the moment, yes._

"Well, let's see if I can clear some things up. The idea of the different houses came from Gryffindor in order to stop the bickering over who gets which student. No, at the time they did not see the consequences of such a decision. I do not like that I have to split you children up, but I was made for the job… in the literalist sense of the word. Yes, each child has a little bit of each house, and yes, I choose by which traits I believe are the strongest in you. At first I would explain this in my songs, but soon found it was useless. Finally, its human nature to be ignorant, not one person in this world is not ignorant about something… but you already know that."

Riley sighed. _Okay, so maybe I was wrong to yell at you._

"Might I ask a question of my own?"

_Shoot._

"When you were first sorted, I wanted to put you into Slytherin, but you refused quiet vehemently. Why the change of heart?"

_I made friends with a Slytherin and he opened my eyes to how horribly close minded I was being. Being open minded has always been something I was proud of. To realize that I was not being open minded at all made me angry at myself. So in order to make up for it, I met with his friends and found out that they really are nice people. And now, with all this stuff about Slytherins secret chamber… I just feel like I need to make people realize how wrong we've all been. _

"Sounds like you've got your hands full."

_Yeah. Speaking of the Chamber of Secrets, you don't happen to know anything about that do you?_

"I am but a reflection of your mind, with a little of each founders personality. So, I only know as much as you, I'm afraid."

_Alright, well, thanks for answering my questions. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you do._

The hat laughed before saying good bye. Before Riley left she made sure nothing was out of place and that there was absolutely no trace of her being there. It would not be a good thing for someone to find out she had snuck into the headmaster's office after all. Unfortunately for her, Riley forgot to take into account all the portraits.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review. It really does brighten my day to hear what you guys think. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Days Ahead

_**A/N: Hello all! So this chapter is very ranty too. The difference between the two chapters, though, is that there is one rant in here that is about something that has annoyed me greatly since the first time I read the books. I understand they were just thinking like 12 year olds, but still it was stupid and I thought it was ridiculous they even tried it. Anyway, other then that I hope you enjoy. This chapter is going to be a doozy, folks.**_

_****_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling... Except Riley, Ian and other OC's **

_Chapter Eight; Bad Days Ahead_

Riley wondered through the castle, lost in thought. _Even if Slytherin, himself, didn't mean for the 'horror within' to be used for evil, doesn't mean that the heir wouldn't do exactly that… so, that leaves the big question. Who is the Heir of Slytherin?_

Braking from her thoughts, Riley looked around to find herself in front of the message in red. She glanced around to make sure no one was there; it seemed everyone was at dinner already. So, Riley decided to investigate.

She walked closer to the message and ran her fingers over the letters. It didn't flake like dried blood, but it defiantly smelled like it— even after Filch had scrubbed at it. Riley supposed whoever wrote it put a spell on it, so the message wouldn't flake or fade. She had to admit she was slightly impressed with how thorough this person was, whoever they were.

They used blood for intimidation. Put a very strong spell on it to make it permanent (it had to be strong; otherwise she figured one of the teachers would have vanished it by now). Wrote it on a wall most students passed daily, and scared everyone witless with only twelve words. If this person wasn't threatening Riley's friends, she might even say she had a very small bit of respect for them.

Riley turned away from the message and looked over at the window to see a long line of spiders climbing up the wall and out the window. It was by far the oddest thing she'd ever seen. Riley's head snapped to the side as she heard people coming down the corridor. Quick as lightning, Riley slipped into the girls' bathroom right next to the message and leaned against the wall next to the door.

The voices were low, but Riley counted three. She heard a 'thump' that sounded like a bag dropping to the ground, and then a giggle. Riley suddenly felt a cold breeze brush against her shoulder, and she whipped around.

"Come to laugh at me, have you?" Moaning Myrtle asked. How could Riley have forgotten this was her bathroom? There was a reason girls in the school didn't use this one. Moaning Myrtle wasn't exactly the easiest ghost to get along with.

"Shh!" Riley shushed; her eyes wide as she tried to see if the people out there heard her. Riley wasn't even sure why she was hiding. She just had this gut feeling that for her sanity's sake, it was best like this. "I'm hiding Myrtle. Please be quiet." Riley begged.

Surprisingly, Myrtle just shrugged and went back to her toilet. Riley supposed she was in a good mood. Riley jumped when she heard someone in the hall coming towards the door. She scurried as quietly as she could into one of the stalls and lifted her feet, so they wouldn't see her.

She heard the door creak open and the mystery student's shuffle inside.

"Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" Riley tensed as she heard Hermione's voice. No wonder her instincts told her to hide.

"This is a _girls'_ bathroom." Was Myrtles oh so friendly reply. "They're not girls."

Riley assumed she was talking about Harry and Ron.

"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how— er— nice it is in here."

Riley rolled her eyes. Hermione was a terrible liar, but then, so were Harry and Ron. No wonder they always get caught.

"What are you whispering?" Myrtle asked shrilly. _Oh no,_ Riley thought, _really bad move._

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly. "We wanted to ask—"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" Myrtle interrupted; her voice tearful. "I _do_ have feelings, you know, even if I am dead—"

"Myrtle, no one wants to hurt your feelings." Hermione tried to placate. "Harry only—"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" Myrtle howled. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death."

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately." Hermione said quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't paying attention." Myrtle said dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm— that I'm—"

"Already dead." said Ron helpfully. Riley had to stop herself from banging her head on the stall door. She may not be very good at the emotional aspect of conversations, but even she knew that was completely tactless.

Riley heard Myrtle give a tragic sob, and dive into the toilet next to her, splashing water everywhere. Hermione sighed wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle..."

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up. "Come on, let's go."

Riley stayed hidden for another couple minutes just to make sure they wouldn't see her. She just didn't want to deal with them at the moment. Slipping off the toilet and opening the stall door, Riley started towards the door. As she opened the door to leave, Riley paused and turned towards the softly sobbing toilet and called out a quiet, "Thanks Myrtle." then closed the door behind her.

~{ }~

Later that week found Riley sitting with Neville in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework and goofing off. At the moment, Riley and Neville were taking it in turns to flick a folded paper triangle at each other. After her fight with Ron and Hermione, (actually it was more like her anger over being bullied had finally hit maximum, but she would never admit that.) Riley had become even more vicious in her revenge against her bullies and so, McGonagall had temporarily put her on house arrest. She wasn't allowed to leave the common room and it was driving her mad.

Riley had just gotten another goal (She suspected Neville was losing on purpose, but wasn't sure.) when Hermione and Harry came up to her.

"Riley, we need to speak with you." Hermione said surprisingly calm, considering how Riley had blown up at her.

"I'm busy." Was Riley's reply. Just because she knew she had no real right to be mad at them, didn't mean she wasn't still going to be. She was stubborn like that.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "I'm sorry I judged Slytherin before I looked at all the facts. Now, will you talk to us?"

Riley glanced at her as Neville watched them both nervously. Hermione looked pale, and her hands were constantly moving like if they stayed still, they'd somehow stop working.

Riley sighed and turned towards them fully. "You're worried and nervous." She said matter-of-factly scrutinizing Hermione. "Why?"

Hermione wrung her hands nervously before sitting down next to Riley and saying in a low voice. "We think Malfoy, might either be the Heir of Slytherin or at least know who it is. The only way we can get that information is if we make a Polyjuice potion to get into the Slytherin common room and see if he says anything. We were hoping you would help us steal the ingredients needed from Snape's private stores."

Riley sat staring at them. Harry and Hermione thought she would jump at the chance to do something so rule breaking, especially if it involved Snape, but as they waited for her to say something, they started to doubt it. Finally after what seemed like ages, Riley spoke in a low, deadly voice.

"Tell me you're joking." At their blank faces she continued with more fire. "Do you have any Idea how _stupid_ you two are? You want to make a _Polyjuice_ potion? Do you realize that if you get even _one_ _little_ _thing_ wrong with that potion, that it will turn _deadly_? Don't you think that I would already have used it in pranks, if it wasn't such a complicated and ridiculously easy to mess up potion? Not even seventh years make that potion, because the consequences of getting it wrong go from serious and permanent disfiguration at best to death at worst! And you as a second year want to try and make it for some half baked plan? "

Hermione was turning redder as Riley went on. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Riley didn't know, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, Riley continued over her.

"Do you guys even know where the Slytherin common rooms are? Or how 'bout the password to get into the common room? Do you have an escape plan, in case the potion wears off before you leave? Have you been practicing impersonating the people you're going to be? Do you even know _who_ you're going to be? Have you even thought about doing some test run potions, so you could at least have a _chance_ at getting it right? And did you think that maybe, just maybe, there were better ways to get the information from Malfoy? Like, oh, I don't know, maybe baiting him? He's got the temper for it, and if he was the Heir, he wouldn't want to keep it secret. Or even just using your invisibility cloak to sneak into his dorms and look for evidence.

"What were you even planning to do with the information, if or when you got it? You really expect me to steal from Snape's personal storage, so you can make a potion that will most likely kill you? You're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age, Hermione and yet you are acting like a _complete idiot_! And don't give me that crap that you've read all about the potion. Reading about something and doing it are two completely different things! I can read a 'How to Make Your Own Flying Broom' manual, front to back and still not be able to do it on my first try. Until you can come up with legitimate answers to these questions, don't bother asking me again. And if you even _think_ about going ahead with this plan before I've approved of it. I will _not_ hesitate to go to Dumbledore. I don't care if you'd get expelled. Better that, then finding you all dead or in Azkaban for making an illegal potion."

With that, Riley turned right back around to her homework and started working on her History of Magic essay. She didn't even glance their way, as Harry and Hermione walked out of the common room.

She couldn't believe how incredibly stupid the Trio was sometimes. How could they have possibly thought that was a good idea? She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if they hadn't come to her for help. She knew that Hermione was probably scared, but that was no excuse to do something so drastic and unnecessary. Riley didn't even think it was Malfoy. He wouldn't be able to keep a secret like that; he'd be too busy strutting around the school telling all his enemies that they were next… But even if he wasn't the Heir, it did seem logical that he might know who it actually was.

Riley felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a concerned Neville watching her. Riley smiled slightly at him to reassure him that she was fine. It was nice to know he always had her back.

~{ }~

Riley woke up Saturday morning in a bad mood. All night she had been struggling with whether or not to help the Trio with their crazy plan. If she didn't, they would most likely get themselves killed or sent to Azkaban. If she did, they still would mostly likely get themselves killed, but have a less likely chance of being arrested. It also stood to reason that if she helped Hermione with the potion, they just might have a better chance. Two heads are better then one and when it came to potions, Riley was only second best to Hermione. So she figured if they worked together they would have a lesser chance at messing it up.

But, Riley knew there was still a far better chance the whole plan would go to crap, whether she was part of it or not.

As Riley stepped into the Great Hall, she pushed aside the depressing thoughts for another time. Today was the first Quidditch game of the season and she'd be damned if she spent the whole day brooding.

Riley plopped herself down next to Fred and George and the rest of the team and started piling her plate with food.

"What did those eggs ever do to you?" George, who was sitting directly on her left, asked uncharacteristically gentle. When Riley looked at him questioningly, he elaborated. "You were scaring the food on your plate with a deathly scowl. Your eggs were the only things brave enough to stay, which is ironic as they were once chickens in the making."

Riley couldn't help the laugh that escaped. It was just like George to cheer her up, even when he could probably use the cheering. What with the Slytherin team having the new brooms and all.

"Sorry." Riley told him with a smile. "Just thinking about a fight I had with Hermione and Harry yesterday."

"What happened this time?" George asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Oh, just the usual. Hermione and I didn't agree on something, and Harry took her side this time. Nothing to worry about." Riley explained, waving off his concern. "But, shouldn't you guys be getting to the lockers?"

Just as she said that, Wood called for his team to depart. Riley got up and kissed both Weasley boys on the cheeks and wished them luck. The team walked out of the Hall to cheers from the Gryffindors. Riley finished her breakfast quickly, and hurried out to the stands with Neville.

A couple minutes later, the teams walked out on the pitch and Riley and Neville cheered with the rest. Almost right off the bat, a Bludger shot across the field towards Harry. It would have knocked him off his broom if George hadn't intercepted it.

As the game went on, the same Bludger kept going after Harry. Fred and George started to form a guard around Harry, but that meant the rest of the team was unprotected. Finally, one of them called a time out. Riley was gripping Neville's arm so tight at this point, that he was wincing in pain.

When the time out was over, Riley growled. It seemed the idiots were still letting Harry play with the rouge Bludger after him. This time, though, Harry was without help. It felt like the game went on for hours to Riley. She was sitting on the edge of her seat the whole time. Then, the Bludger finally hit its mark and Riley was immediately out of her seat. By the time she got to the field, Harry had somehow gotten the Snitch and had then passed out on the ground. She grimaced when she saw the odd angle his arm was at. It seemed the Bludger had broken his arm.

When Riley saw Madam Hooch and some other teachers coming to his aid, she turned towards Fred and George. Riley marched right over to them as they made their way towards Harry and stopped right in their path.

"Riley, wha-?" Fred started to ask, but Riley started smacking them both.

"You. Idiots. Let. Him. Play. With. A. Rouge. Bludger. After. Him!" She took it in turns to beat each one with every word. The boys' coward as she ranted at them. Finally, Fred grabbed hold of her wrists to stop the beating.

"We tried to get him not to, but he wouldn't listen. If you want to beat someone, beat him and Oliver." Fred explained. Riley's glare didn't lessen, but she didn't try to continue hitting them when Fred let her go.

"Idiots," She spat. "The lot of you."

The boys sighed, but figured that was the best they'd get. The three of them walked over to Harry just in time to see Lockhart remove all the bones in Harry's arm with a messed up spell. If they thought Riley was mad before, now she was down right furious.

~{ }~

Riley was wondering the castle. McGonagall had finally lifted her house arrest, and so Riley decided to take advantage of the after hours peacefulness. Marauders Map in hand, Riley made her way to visit Harry in the hospital wing. She had tried earlier, but Madam Pomfrey had quickly kicked her out.

Riley was just about to pop out of a secret passageway in front of the Hospital wing, when she looked at the Map to see Colin Creevey was on the stairs. Riley waited a few moments, so she wouldn't be seen by the little first year, but his dot wasn't moving. When the dot didn't move after five minutes, Riley decided to find out just what Colin was up too.

Riley stepped out of her hiding place and crept towards the still figure. It wasn't until Riley was only a couple feet away from Colin that she realized he was _too_ still. Riley rushed forward then, her mind running a mile a minute. She gasped when she saw he was completely frozen; his camera held up to his face as though he was about to take a picture. Riley slowly raised her hand to his neck to feel for a pulse. He was so cold.

Riley could feel her breathing becoming erratic as she continued to feel for a pulse that wasn't there. It didn't seem possible. He couldn't be dead, he was standing, but he was so cold… just like _him_…

The sound of footsteps broke Riley out of her thoughts. She whipped the Map back out and almost cried in relief when she saw McGonagall's name coming towards her. As the Professor came around the corner, Riley called out.

"Professor! Please, you have to hurry! Colin's— Colin's—" Words failed her, so instead just waved frantically at the frozen boy next to her.

The rest of that night would forever be a blur for Riley. Not long after McGonagall got to the students, Snape and Dumbledore showed up with Madam Pomfrey in tow. They gathered up the petrified boy and hauled him off to the Hospital wing, McGonagall leading a barely responsive Riley after them. As the school nurse checked her over and declared Riley to be in mild shock, Dumbledore started asking questions. She did her best to answer, but all she could think about was how cold Colin had been and how no matter how much she tried, she couldn't find a pulse.

_**A/N: So the end of this chapter was a bit intense for Riley. What did you guys think?**_


	9. Chapter 9 Does the Funny Farm Have a

_**A/N: The long awaited Chapter Nine is here! I'm so unbelievably sorry for how long it's taken. I really hope this chapter makes up for it. Unfortunately, it's not my best, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Also, for anyone who's interested there is a whole explanation for why Riley is acting like she is and my thought process on it. You don't have to read it, but it will be there. Sorry for grammar errors.**_

_**I also apologize to anybody whose review I didn't reply to. I'm going to try to get you all tonight if I missed any. Ay ya! It's been waaay to long.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it... well except Riley and Ian. They are very much mine.**

_Chapter Nine; Does the Funny Farm Have a Magic School?_

Riley woke up late the next morning, shivering from her latest nightmare. It had been so long since she'd had nightmares like that, she'd almost forgotten how bad they were. Slowly, Riley got up and got dressed before heading down to breakfast. Dumbledore had told her she would be excused from classes today, which was good. She had come to a decision last night as she crawled, white faced and shivering into bed, and not having to go to classes would help.

"Alright, I'll do it." Riley said as she sat between a concerned looking Hermione and Neville. Riley frowned slightly; it seemed it was already known throughout the school that she had found Colin last night. _Wonderful._

"Do what?" Hermione asked cautiously. Riley's face was still ashen, which made the bags under her eyes more prominent.

"I'll help." Riley said simply. Her voice was devoid of emotion, and Hermione was pretty sure that's what worried her the most. "I'll get the stuff from Snape's personal stores, and I'll help you guys get into the Slytherin common room, _but_… you three will have to do exactly as I say. I have too many plans for my life, to just be thrown in Azkaban because Harry can't make a plan worth a Knut." Here, Riley's lips twitched and Hermione smiled in relief. She really hadn't wanted to try and steal anything.

Riley told Hermione and Ron her plan to sneak into Snape's cupboard while he was at lunch. If all went well, Riley would meet them in Moaning Myrtles bathroom after classes.

The rest of breakfast was filled with Hermione acting like a mother hen over Riley, and Neville's quiet conversation to distract Riley. It felt nice to know, that despite their differences, Hermione really did care about Riley. As she thought about it, Riley realized that she and Hermione acted kind of like sisters. Always butting heads, but always there when things got tough. Without her realizing it, Riley's makeshift family had grown quite a bit since she came to Hogwarts, and it just seemed to keep growing.

~{ }~

Riley pulled the Marauders Map out of her pocket and whispered the password. It was late morning and everyone was in class, except for the stray sixth or seventh year who needed a break from studying. Riley may have been excused from classes, but she was sure if one of the teachers spotted her wondering about, they wouldn't take too kindly to it. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so it was best to just avoid them all.

For the next hour Riley ran around the castle, searching for the best route to take to and from the Slytherin common rooms. The last time she had snuck into the Slytherin common rooms, Riley had thought she had a good escape route, but found out quickly that Filch liked the route, too. So, now Riley was making sure she had a good way to go, that wouldn't lead right into Filch's grasp.

She knew she should make the Trio find their own path, (And she probably still would) but she was just so bored. She didn't want to think about Colin or the nightmares finding him had brought back. It seemed like she had just stopped having the nightmares only for them to come rushing right back and she was tired of them.

Riley was snapped out of her thoughts as she walked into a wall pretending to be a door. Rubbing her forehead, Riley looked at her watch to see that it was already lunchtime.

Checking her map once again, Riley made sure Snape was in the Great Hall with the rest of the castle. Smirking to herself, Riley turned around and rushed off to steal some potion ingredients. Nothing cheered Riley up quite like breaking the rules.

~{ }~

Breaking into Snape's personal stores was almost _too_ easy. She expected the door to have an alarm set for sensing magic, but it was easy to get passed if you knew its weakness. After that she expected at least one booby-trap of some kind, but found nothing. It was so easy to get the stuff that it made Riley uneasy and jumpy.

As she made her way towards her and Hermione's designated Forbidden-Potion-Making-Hideout (Myrtle's bathroom) Riley would jump at every noise and every shadow. She was sure there had to be a catch. There was no way that Snape would leave his privet potion stores so unprotected. Riley was officially becoming paranoid.

_Maybe that's his plan._ Riley thought. _He makes the person who broke into his cabinet so paranoid, they go insane! ...Nah, that can't be it._ Riley shook her head at her foolishness and continued on her way, with a little more caution then usual.

~{ }~

Riley sighed quietly as she lay out and prepared her stolen goods. Hermione had most of the ingredients with her but Riley had enough that she could start the potion before Hermione and Ron got out of class. She figured the faster they started the potion the faster they got some clues as to what was going on.

"Hello? Riley?"

Riley jumped, nearly knocking over the bowl of lacewings she had just prepared. Her nerves were still on edge from earlier. Riley peeked out from behind the door of the stall she was set up in. Hermione had figured Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was the best place do the potion since most students avoided this bathroom. It also helped that Riley had a nice little deal going with the dramatic ghost. As long as Myrtle didn't rat them out, Riley would spend a couple hours a week listening to Myrtle's rants. Riley felt it was an alright deal, she got a surprising amount of homework done during those hours.

Of course, Riley still felt it best to set up in one of the very last stalls. She had also started looking into a Notice-Me-Not charm a few weeks ago and was hoping to be able to master it to use on the stall the potion was in. The charm didn't exactly hide a person or selected place, it just kind of gave it an almost camouflage. Unless someone was specifically told where the stall was, they would just glance over it, automatically dismissing it from their minds. Originally, Riley had started looking into it for when she pulled a prank in an area that didn't have good hiding spots, but now she figured it could come in handy for a lot more.

"There is no one here but the ghost of Christmas past!" Riley moaned in her best ghost voice, when she spotted Hermione and Ron looking around. Almost immediately afterward, she hung her head in shame. "Sorry, that was terrible."

"What? Riley, where are you?"

"Over here." She called, opening the door. "I've already set the lacewings stewing and chopped up the boom slang skin. You can look over my work, Hermione; make sure I didn't miss something."

Hermione nodded taking the potion book from Riley and setting to work. Riley turned to Ron, who was standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Did you guys tell Harry where we were setting up?"

Ron shook his head. "We were going to see him after this."

"That's alright," Riley said, getting up from her crouched position in the corner of the stall. Even thought the three students were pretty small and Riley had picked one of the bigger stalls, it was still rather cramped. "I've been meaning to visit him anyway."

Hermione shot Riley a concerned glance. "Will you be alright?"

Riley didn't have to ask what Hermione was talking about. She had been avoiding the hospital wing all day, but she knew she had to face this if she wanted any chance of getting over it. _Colin wasn't dead_, she told herself, _only petrified. _Riley smiled slightly at the concerned girl. "I'll be fine, Hermione. You just work on getting that potion done."

~{ }~

Harry grinned as he stepped out of the hospital wing. After a lot of begging on his part (More then he was actually willing to admit to, in fact), Madam Pomfrey had finally released him. He was disappointed that Ron and Hermione weren't there to meet him, but let it go for the moment in light of seeing Riley coming to greet him.

Harry waved when Riley flashed him a quick grin and sped up to meet him halfway. She seemed a little on edge as her eyes darted around like she was waiting for something to jump out at her at any moment. Still, though, she had her usual mischievous grin on her face, even if it looked a little strained.

"Hey, Rock Star! The Warden actually let you leave?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I had to beg a bit, but she finally gave in."

Riley gave a relieved sigh. "T-that's good."

Harry frowned slightly, looking at the redhead with concern. He remembered how bad she looked the night before, when they brought Colin in and started to wonder if that was why she seemed so on edge.

"Hey," He said softly, grabbing her arm as she turned to go back down the corridor. "Are you alright?"

Riley gave a short bitter laugh. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine! Spiffy even! Peachy keen! What does that even mean? Peachy keen? Hey! Look at that! I rhymed! I could be the next Dr. Sues. Hop on Pop's got nothing on me." Giving another strained smile, Riley gently pulled her arm from his grasp and continued her walk. "Come on, Rock Star. I'll show you where we've set up shop. It's got the best seat in the house! Ha! You'll be _flushed _with emotion."

Riley grimaced. "That last one was really bad, sorry."

Harry furrowed his brow. What was going on with her? Shaking his head a deciding it was best to leave it, Harry instead, focused on their plan to get Malfoy to confess. The rest of the day was spent by Riley lecturing the trio on how to go about the planning properly (with a lot of really bad jokes). He really hoped this plan would work.

~{ }~

"So the Chamber has been opened _before_?" Hermione asked as she filled her plate up with eggs. It was the morning after Harry's release and he had just told them about the house elf, Dobby who visited him again the other night. Dobby told Harry once again that Hogwarts was not safe for him and that the chamber had in fact been opened before. He had also apparently been responsible for Harry and Ron missing the train. Riley was starting to like this mischievous little elf. Well, she was until Harry told them Dobby was the one who sabotaged the bludger.

"That settles it." Ron said through a mouth full of sausage. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

Riley rolled her eyes. _How was that obvious? He has no proof or real backing to anything he just accused._ Deciding it wasn't worth fighting about, Riley almost let it go.

"You mean like how it's obvious that you have no soul, so you shouldn't have any friends?" Riley said, and then grimaced. "I'm sorry. Forget I said that."

She couldn't even snark properly. What was up with her? _Get a hold of yourself!_ Riley growled to herself.

"Right… Maybe it can make itself invisible." Hermione said, changing the subject with a glance towards the still grimacing Riley. "Or maybe it can disguise itself— pretend to be a suit of armor or something— I've read about Chameleon Ghouls—"

"You read too much, Hermione." Ron said reaching for more toast.

"No, I think she may be on to something." Riley said, tapping her lip. "I've read about a couple of different creatures that could disguise themselves— 'course none of them could petrify people, but we should still look into that."

Ron shook his head, looking disgusted at the thought of more reading. "So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm…" Ron said changing the subject. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save you life, he's going to kill you."

Riley, at least, had to agree with Ron on that.

~{ }~

The library was unusually quiet that night. It seemed everyone was too afraid now to venture through the castle after dark, but Riley was certain she'd seen _something_ about a monster that could petrify people and camouflage themselves. She just couldn't for the life of her remember _where_ she had seen it. Thus she was taking the risk of being out by herself.

Her determination didn't stop her from being paranoid, though. All evening she had been jumping at every creek of a bookshelf, every shadow that swayed just a bit and every little patter mouse feet. Earlier, she had almost had a panic attack when Madam Pince had come back towards her (very) lit table, to place some books back on their shelves.

Despite all this paranoia, Riley still had enough presence of mind to tell that something was very wrong with her. She hadn't been this jumpy since she was six and it just seemed to be getting worse. Just that afternoon, she had jumped a mile in the air when Hermione had tapped her on the shoulder in class. What was wrong with her? Why was she so… scared?

The sound of foot falls coming towards her had Riley whipping around in her seat. Grabbing her wand off the table, she pointed it down the aisle behind her seat and cast the first spell that came to mind.

"What the—? That's your defense, Riley?"

Riley gave a strained laugh as Ian walked out from the shadows. His skin, cloths— everything was tinted purple.

"If I was an enemy, how would that stop me?" Ian continued with a frown.

"Well, maybe before you got to me you would be swept up and eaten by the Flying-Purple-People-Eater."

"What?"

Riley's shoulders sagged as she ran a hand over her face. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm not quite myself today. What are you doing here, anyways?"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "It's a library. What do you think I'm doing?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you're having a secret affair with Madam Pince and you were look around for the perfect secluded corner to snog her in."

"What?" Ian sat down next to her, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Riley moaned dramatically, laying her head on the table with a solid _thunk!_

There was a moment of silence before Ian spoke again with mild exasperation. "Care to elaborate?"

Riley lifted her head up to meet his gaze seriously. "I think I'm going insane."

"I think you're well past 'going' by now." Ian said with a flicker of a smirk.

Riley slammed her hand on the table and glared at her friend. "I'm serious, Ian! I've been really paranoid and scared ever since I—" Quickly cutting herself off, Riley growled. What was she thinking? She can't tell him about breaking into Snape's stores. Snape was Ian's Head of House. He'd be, like, duty bound or something to tell Snape.

"Ever since… what?" Ian asked. Riley just shook her head. "Never mind. I'll see you later, Ian. I think I need to just get some sleep."

As fast as she could, Riley gathered her notes and a couple books before practically running out of the library. Something was seriously wrong with her, and she needed to find out what. Steeling herself, Riley turned down the corridor that would take her to the Hospital wing. At least Madam Pomfrey didn't ask questions.

~{ }~

_**A/N: So I really hope you enjoyed that. Don't forget to leave a review. I always love to hear from my readers.**_

_**Now time for some rambling.**_

_**Okay, so because Riley had such a breakdown last chapter, she's trying to avoid dealing with all the memories and such that it brought up. She's basically trying to shove all the bad things back in their special box and put herself back together again. Thus she falls back on her humor and sass, so that she can give herself some semblance of normal. That's why her humor is so bad and forced... Basically, while some of the plot has moved along, this chapter was more about exploring a bit about how she deals with trauma, if that makes sense. I don't know if that actually explained anything, but I just felt like it needed to be said. Anyways, I'm already working on the next chapter, so I have high hopes for it to be out soon. **_

_**Till next time! :D**_


End file.
